


Nights in Lace

by upsgirl88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Lingerie, Smut, artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsgirl88/pseuds/upsgirl88
Summary: I suck at summaries - basically Jaime is an artist and Brienne works at a lingerie shop.  Lots of smut, of course some nude modeling and sexy lingerie (job perks).  It's a sexy story, but also very sweet as Jaime tries to make something of himself on his own, without daddy's money and both him and Brienne finally find out what it's like to be in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I would toss up the first chapter of this one and see what people think. It's another old one I'm reworking but it's gonna take a lot more tweaking than some of the others I've done. I'll still try to get a chapter out each day if people are interested. The smut starts within the first few chapters :)

Fuck you Tyrion. Fucking fuck you, you stupid fucker. Jaime kept the obscenities to himself as he lingered outside Nuits en Dentelle. What the fuck does that even mean? He wondered. Was it Spanish? French maybe? Who the hell knows? Who the hell cares? The only thing truly on his mind was how angry he was about going in the store. He loved his brother but right then he was pretty sure he also hated him. 

Jaime I need a favor, he’d said. You owe me and I’m collecting the debt, he’d said. I forgot to buy a birthday present for Leona, he’d said. Lingerie. He wanted lingerie for his hot girlfriend with huge tits. And he needed it by 5pm. Of course Jaime tried to get out of it. He’d tried everything he could think of. But Tyrion wasn’t taking no for an answer, so an hour later Jaime was standing in front of some stupid shop with scantily clad mannequins in the window. The kind of mannequins that creepy single men would oogle. 

Jaime looked at the brunette in the right hand display. If he saw a real woman in that get up he would likely ejaculate in his pants. Jaime sighed. He really needed to get laid, but he was over the one night stands and late night bar pickups. He had a plan in mind. For the first time in his life he had a plan for the future and it made him want to clean up other areas of his life too. 

The door opened and a beautiful woman walked out, brushing past him with a little bag in her hand. Jaime turned and checked out her ass as she walked towards her car. Some lucky dude was gonna see that sweet ass in whatever skimpy little tantalizing outfit was in that bag. He saw another woman join her and they briefly kissed on the lips. Whoops, correct that - some lucky woman. 

He looked back to the store. Get it over with, he told himself. 36 DD. Size Medium panties. Apparently that was all the information he needed. Oh and red. Tyrion had a thing for red lace. Jaime rolled his eyes and opened the door. Was the damn present for her? Or for Tyrion? He walked into the store and almost walked right back out. It was a sea of satin, lace, pinks, purples, reds - black - Tyrion liked red, but Jaime would much prefer a sexy black teddy. 

The heat had already made its way to his face and Jaime knew his cheeks were a shade of red that would only add to his embarrassment. Embarrassed for being embarrassed - that was his reality. Just find something red and get the fuck out. Something red that matches your face, asshole. Jaime could be smooth and flirty when he needed to be. He was sharp and witty too - when he was comfortable. But out of his element he was bashful and this was definitely out of his element. 

Jaime made a beeline for the first display that had something red and started to search for the right size. D, C, oh perfect, DD. But the number in front said 40. 36 was close to 40. Better to fit a bit big than too small, right? If he fucked it up Tyrion would be annoyed. Jaime groaned and put it back. There wasn’t one red thing on that display that was a 36DD. 

He glanced around and saw two women chatting by another display. Of course that display had lots of red teddies. Jaime tried to avoid eye contact but the tall woman with short blonde hair smiled at him and held up a finger, indicating she would be there in a minute. Fuck, as if things weren’t bad enough now he was gonna get help from an enthusiastic sales associate, likely on commission. Maybe he could find something before she got there. Jaime started to furiously search through a rack when he heard a voice behind him. “You look like you could use a hand.” 

“Oh, um, yeah - guess I could,” Jaime said, really not wanting to turn and face the woman, who might actually be taller than him. 

He peeked over his shoulder. “My name is Brienne,” she said politely. Well fuck, now he had to turn around or she would think he was a complete jackass. Jaime faced her. “So what are we looking for?” 

“It’s for my brother’s girlfriend,” Jaime replied. A little look of amusement crept onto her face. “Oh - God - no. It’s, um, not like that -” he stumbled over his words in embarrassment. “We’re not - or anything. I don’t have a girlfriend, uh, I mean - she’s not my girlfriend - she’s my brother’s.” Oh my God, you are a fucking moron, he told himself. If his face was red before it was a new, impossible shade of red now. Brienne was smiling at him. As much as he was feeling mortified he really did like the smile on her face. It lit up her eyes. For the first time he noticed how attractive she was. Yep, it could get worse. 

“So you’re helping your brother out with a gift, is that it?” She asked. Jaime nodded and relief flooded him, she’d saved his ass from anymore embarrassing rambling. He had to get his shit together. “Did he give you her size? Or any idea of what he would like?” 

Jaime quickly started to relax. Hopefully this process would be over in a matter of minutes. “36 DD. Size medium panties. And he wants red lace.” 

She nodded. “Okay, that’s a good place to start.” To start? The fuck? “Is he looking for something elegant? Like a classic negligee? Or maybe a little sexier - like a lace teddy? Or we have some really risque fetish type outfits. There’s one over there that comes with a crop and cuffs -”

“No,” Jaime said quickly. A crop? Seriously? “Just um, one of those teddy things.” 

“Okay, follow me.” She led him to the other side of the shop. “Hmm,” she started to sift through the rack. Jaime couldn’t help but check her out. The first thing he’d noticed about her were her eyes. They were a shade of blue you didn’t often see. Her hair was short and very blonde, with little wispy curls at the bottom and around her ears. Her face was stunning and he almost didn’t look at the rest of her because he was quite mesmerized. But when he did let his eyes wander he found that the rest of her was quite mesmerizing as well. At a quick glance she seemed thin, maybe even willowy, likely because she was so tall, but Jaime realized she was actually quite curvy. She didn’t have the flat ass or straight hips that most women her height did. He got a better view of her ass when she leaned to reach for a hanger. “How about this one?” 

Jaime made sure he didn’t get caught checking her out. She displayed a fairly skimpy red lace teddy that also included garters. “Yep. That’s perfect.” Jaime said quickly. 

“There are a few more if you want - “

He cut her off. “Nope, that’ll do.”

“Okay, if you’re sure?” Jaime nodded. Brienne led him to the cash register. They were the only ones in the store at that point - thankfully. “Just so you know - all sales are final.” Thank fuck, Jaime thought. No chance Tyrion could send him back to this torture chamber again. But when he looked at Brienne again he felt that relief fade. If he did need to come back for something maybe he would see her again. Oh stop you moron. She could be married with 5 kids. And if she’s not she probably has a boyfriend. 

She announced the price and Jaime almost choked. Oh well, it was Tyrion’s credit card he handed over and this was the store he was told to shop at. He forged his brother’s signature on the little screen. “Here you go _Tyrion_ ,” she said, handing him the receipt. 

“Oh it’s Jaime,” he replied instinctively. “Tyrion is my broth -” His voice trailed off as she passed back the credit card. Shit. Fuck. The last thing he needed was a charge for credit card fraud - all for stupid lingerie for stupid Leona wit the big knockers. 

“Thanks for shopping at Nuits en Dentelle, Tyrion,” she said, giving him a little smile. He offered her a look of gratitude. 

Jaime was just about to take the bag and bolt for the door when she spoke. “Hey, hold on.” She pulled a business card out of the holder and scribbled on the back. After quickly looking around she handed it to him. “I don't usually do stuff like this,” she started. For once it wasn't his cheeks that were turning pink. “I could totally get fired - but - if you want to go for drinks later call me. I'm off at 8.”

Jaime took the card and walked away. He didn't say anything more to her. He couldn't speak. He looked at the card when he got outside. Brienne - 515-555-3976. He slipped it into his pocket and wondered if he could possibly find the balls to dial that number later? He’d already swore off random hook ups… or was this actually just drinks? Something told him he needed to at least find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments on the first chapter. I’ve had the worst day ever today and it felt good to get a chapter of sometbing posted. But I’m not with it today so I really hope I didn’t screw it up lol Sending hugs to anyone out there who needs it because I could def use some myself :)

Tyrion was watching an episode of Breaking Bad when Jaime walked into the living room. “Here’s your damn gift.” He threw the bag at Tyrion. 

His brother looked at and then looked at Jaime. “What the fuck? You didn’t get it wrapped?” 

“With the amount of money you just spent on that you don’t want to spend another cent on wrapping it, trust me” Jaime replied. It was a stupid statement anyway since Tywin still paid off Tyrion’s credit cards once he maxed them out and whined a bit, but Jaime knew his brother preferred to avoid their father almost as much as he did. He dug out Tyrion’s credit card and went to hand it to him but pulled it back when he realized the card with Brienne’s number was there too. He tried to remove it discreetly, but Tyrion didn’t miss a trick - ever. 

“What’s that?” He was reaching out, trying to grab it. “What’re you trying to hide?” 

Jaime shoved the card in his pocket and tossed the credit card at Tyrion. “It’s nothing.” There were days he would enjoy teasing his brother with how easily he was able to get a woman’s number - but Jaime was really trying to turn over a new leaf. 

Tyrion started to laugh. “I don’t fucking believe it. I send you to buy lingerie and you come home with a phone number. You don’t even have to try, it’s ridiculous.” Jaime sighed. “Well, is she hot?” Jaime really didn’t want to answer, but he did shrug his shoulders. Brienne wasn’t Tyrion’s type at all, and she might not be what a lot of men would consider hot, but Jaime couldn’t deny the attraction he felt - so yeah, to him she was most definitely hot. “So when you gonna bang her?” 

Jaime took a seat in the recliner. “Fuck off. I don’t even know if I’m gonna call her.” 

“Why the hell not? Sample all the flavors while you can. Someday you’ll only have one ass to fuck for the rest of your life.” Tyrion’s words of wisdom were always so eloquent. But he did know Jaime well. Tyrion knew that Jaime really wasn’t a playboy - even if he could have been, very easily. He knew that Jaime would find a woman and settle down someday because when he fell - he fell hard. “Call her. Go get laid. Let me live through you,” Tyrion pleaded. Jaime was surprised, but Tyrion had been completely faithful to his newest flavor of the month. Usually he had at least two on the go at once and most of the time one never lasted more than a few weeks. Leona was pushing 4 months - which might actually be a new record for Tyrion, other than than damn call girl when he was a teenager, but that didn’t end well. “I gotta go deliver this gift, get an extremely grateful blowjob, and hopefully a night of great sex.” Jaime rolled his eyes. Tyrion didn’t need a gift to get Leona to fuck him all night. “Call her. And find somewhere to stay tonight - once I bring my woman home the walls gonna be shakin.” 

Jaime sighed as Tyrion happily waddled out of the room. Somehow Tyrion always managed to charm the pants off the women he was with, even if he wasn’t your typical stud muffin. Jaime looked at the clock - Brienne would be off in three hours. Was he supposed to call her now? Or wait until she was off? Should he call her right at 8? Or let her get home first? He sighed again. He was really bad at this. He really hadn’t dated much at all, just way too many random hookups because he still needed to get laid from time to time. 

If he called right then he could leave a message and he wouldn’t actually have to talk to her on the phone. He could tell her a place to meet him and then just go wait there. Maybe she would show up - maybe she wouldn’t. Jaime made the call and gave her the name of a bar not far from her work. He said he’d be there around 9:30 if she still wanted to meet him. He hung up feeling like a fucking moron, even though he knew he’d sounded quite smooth and charismatic. His charm was something that came natural if he let it happen and didn’t think too much. 

He watched television for a while and then went for a shower. Jaime shaved and used some of Tyrion’s cologne. He looked for something to wear in his closet, and decided on Jeans, a hooded sweater and Harley boots - he put his leather jacket on top and he was good to go. Nothing fancy, even though his closet was full of plenty of designer shirts and expensive pants, suits even. 

Jaime rode his bike to the bar but parked in an underground lot a couple blocks away. He really wasn’t sure how the night was going to go or whether he would be in any shape to drive once he was through at the bar. Whether he ended up with Brienne afterwards or not, he certainly wasn’t going back home - he knew that much. 

He was on his second double of Jack when she arrived. Jaime caught her out of the corner of his eye. He also didn’t miss the looks she was getting from other men in the bar. She truly looked smoking hot, all 6 foot something of her. Those legs went on for miles. It was a very classy version of hot though - something that Jaime wasn’t used to as of late. He’d been with his fare share of classy rich girls, but oddly, they usually had too much baggage. Lately he’d been picking up in bars like the one he was at - women who were quite fine with a fuck and didn’t need him to spend the night. These girls he’d been with in the past were very much the type that go to the bar dressed in a way that advertises they are looking for a hook up. 

Brienne didn’t fit in there at all and she was drawing a lot of attention. Her dress was low cut, but not extremely revealing. It was snug on her body, tied on the side, showing off her curves, but in a sensual way. It fell to her knees and she was wearing a sparkly pair of heels that easily made her the tallest person in the room. 

By the time she spotted him and made her way over it was clear that she had also noticed all the attention she was getting. “Pretty sure I didn’t pick the right outfit,” she whispered, looking rather embarrassed. 

“You look beautiful,” Jaime replied. 

She blushed. “Thank you.” Brienne looked around. People were still staring at her. “Would you mind very much if we just got out of here now?” She looked at him and her lips curved into a smile. “We both know exactly where this is headed anyway.” Well, she certainly didn’t beat around the bush did she? Jaime felt a little tightening in the groin area. She looked around again and then surprised him with a kiss. It was short and sweet, but he could taste her lip gloss and it made him crave more. It was also confusing. If she didn’t want the attention why draw even more? Oh well, he clearly would never figure women out. He got the sense that Brienne was putting on an act though, but It was just a gut feeling, he didn’t know her well enough to say for sure.

Jaime stood up and downed the last of his whiskey then threw enough cash on the bar to cover his drinks and a tip. He grabbed Brienne’s hand and made a beeline for the door, trying to ignore the lewd comments so he didn’t have to stop and kick some drunk’s ass. When they got outside he stopped. “Did you want me to take you somewhere else? Something fancier?” He felt bad that he had clearly picked somewhere that wasn’t her style at all. 

Brienne shook her head. “Just take me home.” 

“Oh -” Jaime was confused. He thought she wanted to fuck. “I’ll have to call a cab - I rode my motorcycle. Um - Where do you live?” 

“Not my home - yours,” she replied, giving him a look. He could tell then that she was clearly nervous, but she was desperately trying to play it off that she was just horny. It was likely a combination of both he decided. 

“Oh -” he said again. This really was happening. It was all so strange though. She was strange - but she intrigued him. Even the girls at the bar that were there to find someone to sleep with usually wanted a drink or two first, maybe even dinner. He always had to work his way through some charming conversation and pretend he cared about their stupid stories before he finally got laid. And now here was this gorgeous woman - clearly intelligent, who didn’t want any of that. Ironically, she was the first one that he actually did want to know more about. “Follow me, we can walk,” Jaime said. He had picked that particular bar for a reason. 

He led her to the building he had parked below and up to the third floor. Jaime pulled a key out of his pocket and opened the door. He was actually a bit embarrassed. The room was clean, but it was simple. It definitely wouldn’t be the kind of thing she was used to. A single room with a bed in the corner. What would she think? Would she want to run? He knew how bad it looked. 

Jaime shrugged off his jacket and tossed it on a chair. When he turned around she was still there, so far so good. The way she was looking at him was so arousing. He had seen the look of lust in a woman’s eyes before but this was different. His heart started to pound. What was it about this woman that had him right on the edge, ready and willing to fall if she pushed? 

There was a brief flicker in her eyes of something Jaime really didn’t understand, but she recovered quickly and moved closer, staring at his lips. She was going to kiss him again but she was a bit scared - he didn’t miss that. 

This was so strange. He didn’t even have to work at all and he was gonna have this sweet creature in his bed in no time. Just before she kissed him he felt a weird twinge of guilt and wondered if this truly was what she wanted? But the second their lips met he forgot about everything but how good it felt. He put a hand on the small of her back and drew her a little closer. She started off a bit reserved, but within seconds she was kissing him hungrily, with such passion and desire it actually made him a bit nervous. Why was she so eager? 

Fuck it. Jaime decided to get out of his mind and just enjoy the sexy woman in his arms. She was beautiful and different and she clearly wanted him. Jaime kissed her back and let his hands drop to her ass. It felt amazing and between that and the feel of her tongue in his mouth he was already starting to get hard. 

Suddenly she pulled back and ducked her head. “Oh Lord, I’m so sorry,” she whispered. “I - um - I’m just nervous.” Brienne looked up at him. He could see her chest moving up and down. “I don’t usually do this. That’s not just some excuse - I really don’t.” 

Jaime could not figure this woman out. She was so confusing. But if she was having doubts he wouldn’t push her. “We don’t have to -” 

“No,” Brienne interjected. “I want to. I do. I just wanted you to know why I’m a bit - uh - awkward.” She laughed nervously. “I was really trying to play it cool.” Well at least she was confirming his observation which made him proud of being able to read her. 

Jaime gave her a little smile. He wanted to help her relax. “If it makes you feel any better - I swore I’m not gonna do this kind of thing no more.” That same day he’d vowed off one night stands and here he was - about to do it again. 

She took a step backwards and reached for the tie on her dress. “Well then -” She undid it. “I guess we’re even.” With that she let the dress slip to the floor and when Jaime saw what was underneath he was pretty sure he was going to drop dead on the spot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy a little glimpse into Brienne's mind too :)

Brienne was fighting an internal battle. This woman, this bold and confident woman that she was presenting was not her. She could be bold at times, but not like this. She had moments of confidence. But this persona she had developed from the moment she gave Jaime her phone number had all been an act. 

The truth was - she was so nervous she wanted to run to the bathroom and vomit. She was about to have sex with a complete stranger. She didn’t know a thing about this man - other than he had a brother. This place he’d brought her to was so strange. He couldn’t possibly live here, could he? It was so small and simple, and it just didn’t look like a home. 

But none of that mattered. She only wanted one thing from him and she would be on her way. Brienne did plan on getting a damn good fuck if she was going to do this. Jaime was extremely handsome and he seemed willing. She got the bad boy vibe from him, but there was a hint of shyness there too that she found very attractive. The man turned her on - pure and simple - and that’s all she really needed, right? 

“Wow,” he mumbled. Brienne could feel his eyes wandering her body. She fought off the urge to cover herself up and instead she turned around to give him a view of the back - what little material there was at least. 

“Call it a job perk,” she said, looking at him over her shoulder. Brienne had picked out the skimpiest lace teddy the store had - in black. It was always a toss up between red, black and white for the most erotic color of lingerie. He’d purchased red for his brother and she was never a big fan of white - so black was the easy choice. 

She really didn’t know if Jaime would be sexually attracted to her. Brienne knee she wasn’t the typical kind of woman that most men found sexy. She was tall, she didn’t have big boobs, she kept her hair fairly short… so she figured the lingerie couldn’t hurt to help seal the deal. 

“Wow,” he muttered again. Brienne saw him adjust himself and she smiled. At least the lingerie was having the desired effect. When she looked at herself in the mirror at home, before covering up with her dress, she had to admit to she looked good. Her body had always been slim and this particular outfit, with so many strings and very thin strips of lace, wouldn’t work on a body that was overly curvy. The only part of her that had a bit of weight to it was her ass, but just enough to make it round and full, which only made the lingerie look even better on her. 

This was not something she would normally even consider wearing. It was terrifying. Yet she had to admit she was really enjoying his reaction. Jaime moved closer to her and he gently touched her body, just a light graze of the bare skin at her lower back. She shivered. It scared her how sexually aroused she was by a single brush of his fingertips. Brienne wondered how she was going to keep up this charade once things really got started when she was already feeling shaky. 

His hand moved from her hip around to the front of her and Jaime spread his hand out over her belly. He was now pressed up against the back of her and Brienne felt a quivering inside her body that made her squirm. Even though she hadn’t intended it to be seductive, it made him groan. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her back against his groin, rubbing himself against her ass. 

This was really happening. She probably should have recognized that the second her dress hit the floor. “Do you have - uh - “ Why couldn’t she spit out the word? Condoms. Those damn things she had went out and bought on her way here - just in case. 

“Yep,” he replied. He moved away from her for a moment to dig in his pocket, then showed her a silver foil wrapper. It made her feel better that he seemed prepared and willing to use protection. She had worried he would try to talk her out of it and she would have to force him or end up leaving. No way she was risking getting a disease or getting pregnant. 

Jaime moved back into position. He had the condom in one hand and reached for one of her breasts with the other. She sighed, it felt so good. He kissed her neck and started to walk her towards the bed. She felt relieved that it seemed like he was going to take the lead and she was quite willing to let him. This wasn’t something she’d done in a long time. And certainly never with a stranger. 

He bent her over the bed and she realized he was going to take her from behind. It wasn’t the way she’d imagined it happening. All the times she’d thought about it in her mind it was a strictly missionary encounter. This twist surprised her, but it also turned her on. And it made sense. Why risk the awkwardness of eye contact with someone you barely know. Clearly she had a lot to learn about this kind of thing. Brienne shook away those thoughts - she didn’t need to learn anything - this wasn’t going to happen often, or ever again. She still felt like she was going to be sick from nerves, so she tried to focus instead on just how turned on she was. 

Brienne waited, her body on the edge, anticipating what was about to happen. She heard him unzip and then she heard the condom tear open. She couldn’t resist looking back and she almost gasped when she did. Brienne really hadn’t seen many men naked - aroused - in person like that. Jaime was bigger than any of the other men she’d seen. Maybe not length wise, but definitely in girth. She watched him roll the condom onto his dick and she turned back around, trying not to panic and just relax. 

She felt his hands on her ass, squeezing roughly. It hurt just enough to bring pleasure. Jaime grabbed her legs and pulled her back. Brienne took a deep breath and lifted her ass. There was no going back now. She was ready and she really did want him. “Oh God,” she cried out as he moved into her. He pushed in slowly and she could feel her pussy streching to take him. She didn’t know if it was the situation - sex with a stranger, or the difference in his size, or something else altogether, but she was far more turned on than she thought possible - given her deep anxiety about the situation. 

Once he had fully penetrated her he started to fuck her. Brienne let herself relax and just enjoyed the way he was making her body feel. It was hot and sexy - everything she’d imagined that a random hookup would be. It wasn’t intimate or passionate - which she was thankful for. It would only make it easier and less awkward to walk out the door right after. Or was she supposed to spend the night and leave in the morning? Nah, she would take off as soon as they were done. It would still be early enough for him to go back down to the bar and pick up someone else if he wanted to. 

Brienne was surprised when she had an orgasm. It was incredible and left her entire body feeling completely satisfied. Nothing about this encounter had turned out the way she expected it would. Even when she excused herself after to go to the bathroom and get dressed again she had a moment of hesitation, wondering again if she should stay. 

When she came out she said a polite goodbye, kissed his cheek and tried not to run. It was over. She’d done it. So why didn’t she feel any different? Or feel accomplished? Brienne rushed out of the building and hailed a cab. 

 

JAIME - JAIME - JAIME - JAIME - JAIME 

It hadn’t surprised him when she got up and left right away. All women were different - well the few he’d actually taken to his place were. Usually it was him deciding to stay or go. But what did surprise him was the feeling of sadness that had rooted itself inside him when she was gone and he was alone. She hadn’t given any indication that she might want to see him again. This was clearly a one time thing for her. 

Jaime was surprised for a second time when close to an hour later there was a knock on his door. He put down the pencil in his hand and went to answer it. He pulled open the door and Brienne was standing there. Her cheeks looked flushed. 

“I’m so sorry,” she gasped, brushing past him. “I got halfway home in the cab and realized that I left my purse here.” Jaime had been so wrapped up in what he was working on that he hadn’t even noticed her little purse on the table. She was headed right for the table where he’d been working and Jaime jogged to try and cover up his project before she saw it. “Oh my God,” she gasped. Fuck, it was too late. He watched in horror and embarrassment as she lifted his sketchbook into her hands. “This - This - it’s - amazing -” She looked up at him. 

Jaime felt his face flush. He hadn’t been working on it long, but it was pretty clear what he’d been sketching. “It’s nothing,” he said, hoping she would hand it over. 

“It’s beautiful - it’s - it’s me, isn’t it?” Brienne looked completely shocked. “You did this? Just since I left?” 

“You don’t have to look so shocked,” he snapped. No one knew about his secret talent and passion and he was quite defensive of it. “I know, I know, I just seem like some asshole.” 

“No - “ she started. “It’s not - “ 

He didn’t mean to act like such a jerk, but once he got his guard up he just went off. “Just go,” he said. “I guess I’m not good enough for more than a quick fuck for a girl like you.” 

Jaime was surprised yet again when she challenged him. “A girl like me?” Her eyes flashed. “You don’t know me.” 

“I know you set your sights on me this afternoon and got exactly what you wanted,” he shot back. 

“You have no idea what I want - what I needed - “ her voice cracked. Oh fuck, she was gonna cry. Now what was he supposed to say? She didn’t give him a chance. “I told you I don’t do this kind of thing.” 

“Coulda fooled me,” he grumbled instinctively. He had no idea why he was pushing her like he was. What did it matter? 

“It’s true,” she insisted as a tear rolled down her cheek. “In fact, this is the first time I’ve done it. You’re the first man I’ve been with in over two damn years.” 

“Oh,” was all he got out before she continued. A flood gate had been opened and she wasn’t finished talking. 

“Almost two and a half years ago I watched the man I loved die in my arms, not too long after we were intimate.” The tears fell harder. “Even though the two things weren’t related I irrationally connected them in my mind.” Jesus, she was about to crumble. Jaime froze - he had no idea what to do. “This was such a stupid idea. So stupid. I tried a few relationships but I always froze up when things got intimate. So people kept telling me to just put myself out there. Get laid. Get it over with and then maybe I would be ready to start over.” She swiped angrily at the tears. “And look at you -” Uh oh, Jaime realized she was about to turn the tables on him. “You have this place - what is this place? Just some room you bring girls to fuck them? It’s not your home.” 

Jaime could have just kicked her out. He could have asked her to leave and he probably never would have seen the woman again. But he didn’t. Something kept him from doing it. “No, it’s not my home. It’s my studio. And you’re the only woman - only person - who has ever been here.” 

Brienne looked down at the sketch in her hands and then up at him. She clutched the drawing to her chest. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. 

With those words ringing in his ears Jaime surprised himself one more time. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around this strange and intriguing woman. “It’s okay,” he said gently. “It’s okay.”


	4. Chapter 4

Jaime wasn’t much of a hugger and he really wasn’t sure when he was supposed to let go. He didn’t want to do it too soon and lose the effect of the moment, but he didn’t want to hold on too long and make things awkward. He patted her back softly and drew back a bit, “You alright?” 

Brienne nodded and ducked her head in embarrassment. She looked down at the drawing in her hand. “Are you - uh -” Her eyes flicked up to meet his, just briefly. “Are you gonna finish this?” Finally she looked at him, waiting for his answer. Jaime nodded. “You make me look beautiful,” she said shyly. 

Was she serious? “You are beautiful,” he replied. He wasn’t sucking up. He wasn’t hitting on her. He was just being honest. As far as he was concerned she was gorgeous. 

Brienne ducked her face again, but he saw a little smile. “Thank you,” she whispered. “So - I have a cab waiting for me downstairs,” she gave him an apologetic look. “But, well, do you think maybe I can see it? When it’s done?” 

Jaime resisted the urge to smile and look foolish. She had found a reason to see him again and whether she had ulterior motives or not - he was happy - maybe more than he should have been. This woman clearly had baggage. And he had stuff to focus on without the interruption of some kind of relationship. But whether it was a moment of weakness or something more - he wanted to see her again. “Are you off at the same time tomorrow?” Jaime asked. 

Brienne bobbed her head. “Yeah, I have to close again.” 

Jaime hoped he wasn’t moving things too quickly. “Well, if you want to just come here after you can see it then.” 

“You’ll be done that soon?” she asked, her eyes wide with surprise. “I would love to see it tomorrow.” Once again Jaime had to fight off the grin that was threatening to bust his face. “Do you think - um - maybe I could bring us dinner? If you want?” 

Was she making it a date? Or was she just being nice? Jaime wished he knew. “Sure.” 

“Okay.” There was a moment of awkward silence. “Okay,” she repeated. “I guess, I better go.” Jaime followed her to the door and leaned in the frame. “I’m sorry for - “

He interrupted her before she finished, letting her know they were even as far as he was concerned. “Me too.” 

He thought she was done. Her cab was waiting and Jaime was sure she was just going to leave. But Brienne hesitated. “Should have done this when I left before,” she muttered. He wasn’t sure if it was a statement directed at him or if she was talking to herself. She walked up and placed a lingering kiss on his cheek. “Night Jaime.” He got one last good look at her gorgeous eyes before she was gone. He practically ran back to his sketch pad while the memory was still fresh. 

Jaime worked furiously, trying to capture all her features from the image in his mind, but particularly those eyes. They were her most prominent feature and if he didn’t get them right it just wouldn’t be her. He focused all his energy on the task and before long he was lost in a world of sketching, shading, and blending as he brought Brienne’s face to life on the page. With his pencil clutched in his lips Jaime concentrated on blending, using his tortillion to create contours and give her face depth and definition. 

The fatigue didn’t hit him until it was complete. When he dropped the pencil on the table and stepped back to examine his work he felt his legs wobble. A quick glance at the clock told him it was almost 3 AM. It was going to be a long damn day at work, but he was so pleased with the drawing that he didn’t care. It had been a really long time since he’d been so passionate with his work and it felt incredible. 

He stared at the drawing, fighting off a yawn. The eyes were perfect. He felt a deep connection to Brienne while he looked into the pencil sketched eyes. They weren’t in color. They weren’t real. They were just black and white, two dimensional eyes on paper, yet he still felt like she was there and he was looking at the real thing. 

Reluctantly he closed the sketch pad. She would love it - he was sure of that. Jaime really wasn’t overly confident in too many of his abilities, even though he had the ability to be cocky at times, but he was extremely perfectionistic with his art. If it didn’t turn out exactly the way he wanted it would be ripped out and tossed in the trash. Anything that was still in the book was there because he knew it was great. 

Jaime fell into bed and set his alarm for 7am. A few hours of sleep and he would have to go home to shower and change before work. Work. It paid the bills and allowed him to save a bit of money, rent the studio and buy his art supplies. He’d been saving for 8 years and it was finally time. Changes were coming. If he was willing to put his tail between his legs and slink back to his father he could have had the money he needed with one stroke of a pen, but Jaime refused to do that. He would not use a cent of his father’s cash to pave the road to his future - not one penny. 

The day passed quickly, which was an incredible blessing. He even got in a couple hours of overtime which would give him some extra cash to put away. When Jaime walked into the house Tyrion was standing on a stool cooking something in the kitchen. He actually was a pretty good cook and whatever he was making smelled delicious. 

“Dinner’s almost ready dipshit,” he called out. 

Jaime wandered into the kitchen. “I’m not gonna be here for dinner.” 

Tyrion dropped the spoon, hopped down from the stool and turned around slowly, with a big grin on his face. “You have plans? Same woman you stayed with last night?” Of course Tyrion would assume he’d stayed with a woman because he had no idea about the studio. Jaime shrugged with a half smile that he couldn’t help, hoping Tyrion would let it go, but knowing he wouldn’t. “The lingerie lady? What was she like? Good fuck?” He hopped back on the stool and turned back to stir the pot. “Come on Bro, tell me. Did ya get some good, tight pussy? Maybe a little ass too? Nice big tits?” Tyrion made a gesture with his hands. 

Jaime felt his cheeks flush and his neck get hot thinking about the night before. Tyrion was such a disgusting pig sometimes. Not that Jaime didn’t have his own moments too, but he just couldn’t bring himself to speak crudely about her. Not after hearing a tiny, tragic piece of her story. Brienne wasn’t a woman you discuss her tits and pussy with your perverted little brother. A guilty pang inside him said you shouldn’t discuss any woman that way, but certainly not her. 

“Cat got your tongue?” Tyrion pressed. “What the fuck?” 

“She was fine,” Jaime said, a bit sharply. 

Tyrion took a swig of his wine. “Fine? What does fine mean? Fine good? Or fine bad?” 

“Fine good,” Jaime replied. 

“But not great? Yet you’re gonna see her again,” Tyrion narrowed his eyes. “I’m missing something here.” 

What could he say to shut him up and end the conversation? “It was fine. It was good. She’s interesting and she wanted to see me again,” he blurted out. Fuck, that was the wrong thing to say. Jaime wished he could take it back.

“She wanted to see you again?” Tyrion smirked. “Well you are a handsome fucker, and you have a charming side when you put some effort into it. When’s the last time you saw the same woman two nights in a row? Seriously?” 

“Fuck off,” Jaime muttered. He wasn’t really sure why he didn’t just leave Tyrion in the kitchen and go get showered and changed. But this was how things were with Tyrion and he really did love his asshole little brother. 

“Go shower and put on something nice, not too fancy or you’ll look desperate,” Tyrion said. “Put on some of the cologne from the green bottle. She wants to see you again - this one might be a keeper.” Oh thank god, he was being dismissed. And Tyrion was actually being rather helpful - which was nice. “Either that or she’s fucking crazy,” Tyrion yelled as Jaime jogged up the stairs. He shook his head but chuckled. Yep, he knew there had to be more. 

Jaime got to his studio just before 8. He decided to try and finish up another sketch he’d been working on before she arrived. He was planning on doing the same drawing in charcoal, acrylic and then a third version in mixed media to add to his portfolio. In less than an hour he was done. 8:57. What time would she be there? he wondered. 

He decided to take another peek at the sketch while he was waiting. He was still extremely pleased with it, but noticed a couple things he wanted to touch up. Jaime grabbed his pencil and went to work. 15 minutes later he was satisfied. With a content sigh he closed the sketch pad. 

At exactly 9:17 there was a rap on the door. Part of him was already starting to wonder if she really was going to show up and here she was. Jaime stood and padded barefoot to the door. He took a deep breath and opened it. Here we go, he thought, meeting those beautiful eyes that looked just like the ones in his sketch pad.


	5. Chapter 5

Brienne lost her voice for a moment when he opened the door. He was wearing a royal blue sweater and jeans, and he was barefoot. The sweater brought out the blue in his eyes. They were a completely different color than hers, but they were still very beautiful. He was so handsome, but she could tell he had no idea just how gorgeous he was, which only added to his sex appeal. 

“Hi,” Brienne said with a shy smile. 

“Hey,” Jaime smiled back, seemingly far more at ease than she was. “Come in.” He opened the door and she moved past him into the studio. He had cleared a table and set up two chairs. “Not very fancy, sorry,” he said with a half smile and a shrug. 

“Neither is the food.” She set the bag down on the table. “Please tell me you like Chinese?” Brienne asked nervously. “I really am a good cook, but I wasn’t off until 8 and I didn’t have time to go make something and I have no idea what you like and what you don’t like, so picked a bunch of different things - oh no,” she stopped babbling and looked up. “You’re not a vegetarian are you?” 

Jaime shook his head. He looked amused. “Nope and I love Chinese food.” Brienne relaxed a bit. Just a bit. 

She set out all the containers on the table and the paper plates and plastic cutlery. “Oh shoot,” she muttered. Jaime cocked his head and looked at her. “I'm such an idiot,” she sighed. “I forgot drinks.” 

Jaime wandered towards a little bar fridge. “Oh let me see what I have.” He bent down and peeked in. “Hmm, I only have beer,” he said, standing up with two bottles of Busch. “Or -” he nodded towards the counter. “Tequila.” 

Brienne looked over at the bottle of Cuervo and quickly shook her head. Tequila brought back terrible memories and the smell made her cringe. She hoped Jaime would stick with beer too. “Let’s have beer,” she replied. He opened the bottles and they sat down. “Chinese takeout and beer,” she laughed. “Cheers.” They dug in and started to eat. She wasn’t one of those girls who would eat like a bird because she was on a date. Wait, was this a date? She wondered. No, it was just a - well - she wasn’t really sure what to call it. But anyway, she was with a guy but she wasn’t going to change to impress him, so Brienne ate - just like she always did. 

“I am stuffed,” she said with a sigh, putting down her chopsticks. 

But Jaime was still going. “Not me, this is delicious. Can you hand me more of that General Tao please?” She passed over the container and watched him dump the rest onto his plate and dig in with his fork. 

“Come on,” Brienne teased. “Try the chopsticks. Please?” She handed him the second set. “They’re really easy.” Jaime gave her a look and reluctantly took them from her. She demonstrated and he copied her, then made his first attempt at picking up a piece of chicken. He got it almost to his mouth before it dropped back to his plate. Undeterred he tried again - this time it dropped the second he lifted it off his plate. 

“Fuck,” Jaime muttered. He tried a third time and got it a little farther. Brienne bit her cheeks to keep from laughing, but the 4th time he dropped it she giggled. He gave her a little glare and then took one stick and stabbed it through the chicken, skewering it. Then he proudly lifted it to his mouth and ate it. “Success,” he said with a smile. 

“Okay, maybe you should just stick with the fork,” Brienne replied with a laugh. He switched back and finished up his dinner. They cleaned off the table and fit the leftovers in the tiny fridge, then took a seat with a second bottle of beer. 

“Can I see it now?” she blurted out. Brienne was nervous still, but in all honesty, she was dying to see the drawing and had resisted the urge to ask for as long as she possibly could. She saw him smile, just briefly, before he got up and reached for his sketch pad. “I’m sorry,” she apologized for her impatience. “I just know it’s gonna be amazing and - well - no one has ever drawn me before,” she blushed. 

Jaime walked around to her side of the table and set the pad in front of her. While he flipped through to find the right page she caught glimpses of his other sketches. She was completely shocked by how incredible they were. But nothing compared to the feeling that filled her when he opened to the sketch he’d done of her. 

Brienne gasped and felt her world spinning. Tears stung her eyes which instantly frustrated her because they blurred her view of the sketch. She fought them off, wanting to take in every detail of what was in front of her. She was staring at a perfect representation of her face. It was like she was looking in a mirror. Brienne couldn’t fathom how this man had remembered every detail of her face without a photo or anything to go by. The eyes were incredible - just like she was looking into her reflection. “How?” she whispered. “It’s so perfect.” 

Jaime moved up behind her and reached around her body to point at the ketch. “Nah, now that I see you again it could use a little work here, on the lips. And I don’t have the forehead creases quite right.” She could feel his body touching her back as he gestured at the drawing, tearing apart his work. “The shape of your chin is a bit different from what I remembered too,” he said, sighing deeply as if the entire picture was completely wrong. 

Brienne turned her body. He was so close she had to lean back a bit to look at him. “Stop that. It’s incredible. You’re so talented.” She could feel the tears still in her eyes, threatening to spill over. Why did she feel so emotional? And so connected to this stranger? It had to be the drawing. There was something so intimate about the details he’d included - all from memory. 

She had brought dinner, they had eaten, she had seen the drawing - so she had completed everything that was supposed to happen on this - date thing or whatever it was. But Brienne didn’t want to leave. She’d done something a bit presumptuous before she arrived - just in case and now she was hoping it would come into play. Was he willing? Should she find out? 

His lips called out to her and Brienne couldn't stop herself from kissing him. This wasn’t like her - not at all. Nothing that she’d done since she met this man had been typical. She didn’t give strangers her number. She didn’t meet random men at bars. And she most certainly didn’t have sex with strangers or one night stands. But what did it mean if it happened again? Two times was no longer a one night stand. He was still a stranger, but did it make a difference that she wanted to get to know him? Or were these all just excuses to make her feel better about what she was about to do? 

Jaime kissed her back, right away, almost as if he’d been either expecting it or about to initiate the kiss himself. Their lips met in a passionate, yet tender experience. His tongue grazed hers gently, but it was in no way demanding or forceful - just sweet and easy. The desire she felt for him quickly took over her body - so quickly it frightened her. What if he stopped? What if she got all worked up and he didn’t want her again? 

Brienne pulled away. “I’m sorry. I don’t know if you wanted that - or me - or um, what happened last night -” she stammered, both nervous and confused. 

“Do you?” he asked. “Are you sure?” Brienne nodded. Whether it was really what she wanted or just her hormones speaking she knew she didn’t want to leave yet. The little nod of her head was all he needed. Jaime pulled her into his arms and kissed her. This time it was different. Now that he had permission, it was far more intense than before. It was enticing, sexy and the promise of more. 

He started to peel off her clothes and his own as they kissed. When he tugged off her shirt Jaime paused. Brienne felt color creep into her cheeks. “I just - thought - you know, in case. I didn’t come here just for sex. I really did just want to see the drawing. I promise. Please believe me?” she pleaded as she rambled. 

Jaime didn’t respond, instead he removed her pants, leaving her standing in the middle of the room in lace lingerie even skimpier than the night before. “How’d you know?” he asked, circling her, checking out every angle. 

“Know what?” She got out. Her heart was hammering and she could feel a light pulsing between her legs. His eyes were filled with lust as they travelled over her body. 

Jaime moved up behind her and licked her neck, sucking softly for a moment. “Black. It’s my favorite.” He didn’t seem to care that she’d showed up wearing lingerie, as if she was expecting something and she felt relieved. The two emotions that ruled her mind and body in that moment were relief and desire. She was even more turned on than the night before - perhaps because she wasn’t quite as nervous. She knew more what to expect this time at least. 

Very slowly they crept towards the bed. He was still behind her, kissing her neck and shoulders, while fondling the exposed parts of her breasts that were surrounded by satin and lace. He was naked and Brienne could feel his hard dick brush her leg every once in awhile. Her body reacted with a rush - every time. She wanted that cock inside her. She wanted his length and girth to engulf her pussy and reach all those parts of her that had been neglected for so long. 

When they reached the edge of the bed she climbed up on all fours, presenting herself to him. The lingerie she was wearing left all the important areas exposed for easy access. Jaime grabbed her ass and squeezed, pulling her cheeks apart slightly with a low groan. She waited, anticipating that moment of penetration, her pussy dripping with her natural lubrication - so ready for him. But he didn’t enter her. Instead Jaime shifted her hips, indicating he wanted her on her back. “I shouldn’t have treated you like an animal last night,” he said, meeting her eyes with an apologetic look. “I didn’t know - “ His voice trailed off. “You deserve to be treated better.” 

Brienne was overwhelmed with emotion once again. She wasn’t expecting an apology, nor did she require one, but hearing the words he spoke and the genuine tone of his voice she was floored. He was standing over her, his penis erect and ready to fuck her, but the softness in his eyes was even sexier than his gorgeous body. “Unless you changed your mind?” Jaime said. “I’ll understand if you have.” 

It was all so confusing. He was giving her an out. Did she want to take it? Did he want her to take it? What was she supposed to say? What was she supposed to choose? Her brain was complete mush. Brienne took a deep breath and closed her eyes. In her mind she could see the way he’d looked when he opened the door that night, the determination he’d shown trying to use the chopsticks and the stunning sketch of her own face. She could hear the perfectionism in his voice while he pointed out flaws she didn’t see. He’d captured her in a way that no one ever had - and perhaps never could. 

When she opened her eyes and looked at his face, waiting for her answer, she decided for once in her life to just trust her heart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my own sanity I’m not going to reply to the negative comments. As long as they aren’t rude I will approve them so people can see them but I just don’t have it in me to reply and keep explaining or defending my choices. I’m sorry.

Jaime was nervous. It had been a long time since he’d slept with the same girl two nights in a row. Did she have expectations? She had decided to stay and she’d just told him she hadn’t changed her mind about having sex with him. Hell, she’d even worn lingerie. That had to be a good sign, right? 

Or maybe she was just enamoured by the drawing. No, she did come in lingerie before she saw the completed drawing. But, she had seen the start of it, so it could still be that. Jaime realized he’d better get out of his damn head and get started before the gorgeous woman in his bed decided he was crazy and took off. 

There was one thing he did know for sure - it would be much different than the night before. That in itself made him insanely nervous, which was such a strange feeling for him. For him sex had always just been sex - selfish sex. He jumped right in, did what he needed to do and that was about it. Sometimes the woman would orgasm, but most of the time they didn’t and he really didn’t care as long as he got off. It was often doggie style so he didn’t have to look at their faces and worry they might look disappointed. And again, it wasn’t that he cared, but more that it would annoy him and affect his own enjoyment. 

But this woman, Brienne, she was different. She wasn’t some chick he’d picked up at a bar. He’d felt like such an asshole when she told him the truth the night before. She didn’t seem to notice, but Jaime knew he’d treated her like a piece of meat. He’d felt even worse when she’d climbed onto his bed and offered up that gorgeous ass the way he’d requested their first time. It was just a reminder that this wasn’t the kind of thing she’d done before. He couldn’t help but wonder if she’d even been with many men. She mentioned the one but maybe they were together for a long time, high school sweethearts or something. 

For once in his life Jaime was about to put his sexual partner first. He’d heard Tyrion talk about how to treat a lady and how good it felt to make a woman squirm and beg for more, to please her so deeply she cried out your name when she came. Maybe he was about to find that out - if he didn’t screw it up of course. 

Jaime touched her legs, slipping his hands up her shins. They were smooth as silk, likely freshly waxed or shaved. As he dropped to his knees he tugged her closer to the edge of the bed. “Wha - What are you doing?” she asked, looking down at him with shock etched on her face. 

“Is this okay?” he asked, not wanting to do something that she was uncomfortable with, but really wanting to please her. 

Brienne licked her lips and her brow furrowed. “Yeah - but, um - are you sure it’s okay - for you?” 

Jaime wanted to laugh. How could she possibly think he wouldn’t want to lick her pussy? He was dying to taste her, but even more excited to see her reaction. He smiled at her and gently pulled her legs apart. She resisted slightly, but not in a way that said she didn’t want it, but more that she was still nervous. 

Her body jumped with the first lick of his tongue and he heard her gasp. Jaime decided that was a good start. He licked her again, slowly, and a third time. She was already squirming and he knew she was enjoying it with just a few licks. She jumped again when he touched her with his fingers to spread her open. He hesitated for a moment, looking at the perfect pink flesh he was about to sample. The second his tongue made contact and he tasted her juices his dick started to protest with envy. His cock was aching, throbbing and begging to be where his tongue was. But it wasn’t time for that. Not until he made her come. 

If he’d thought it was going to be challenging he was wrong. Whether he was doing a good job or not she was too far gone to notice. Either way Jaime continued the best he knew how, alternating between nibbling, sucking, and delving his tongue into her. The feelings inside him were so intense. The more she writhed in pleasure the more turned on he got. 

At one point, just before he moved to her clit, Jaime almost grabbed his dick to masturbate. A couple tugs while he licked her nub and they could climax together. But he found the restraint to shift his focus back to her. “Oh God,” she cried, bucking her hips and grabbing his head, as his tongue touched her clit, so gently. She didn’t let go, almost as if she was worried he might stop if she did. 

As he slowly flicked his tongue over her Brienne started to move her hips. It was like she was fucking his face and once again his dick started to throb and twitch with jealousy. She started to pant and he knew she was close. He sucked her nub lightly and she cried out. Her grip on his head tightened. She was practically pulling his hair and it should have hurt, but he barely noticed. 

Her body started to tense. “Oh - God - Ja - Jaime,” she cried. Her body jumped and her grip on his head released. She was shuddering, her eyes closed and her body lying limp on the bed. Wow, Tyrion was right, he thought, with the sound of her voice screaming his name still echoing in his head. It felt good. He felt practically euphoric with accomplishment. 

When she finally opened her eyes he was so ready he couldn’t wait another second. Jaime stood, moved to the nightstand and then quickly rolled on a condom. When he moved back to her he nudged her to the middle of the bed. He used all the restraint he had to enter her slowly. He was so turned on by the look on her face when she’d orgasmed. He had honestly never seen a woman look so blissfully satisfied, though it was likely his own damn fault, and it made his dick ache knowing he’d caused it. Even through the thin latex he could feel how wet she was. His dick felt warm inside her and it made him shiver with pleasure. 

He moved in her, slowly, sensually, fighting off the urge to move faster. He didn’t have to fight long though, because he soon realized that the torturously slow pace was every bit as erotic as a quick hard fuck. Maybe it was her. Maybe it was the moment. But slipping his dick out and pushing back into her as deeply as he could reach - slowly, so incredibly slowly - was about to bring on an orgasm much quicker than he’d had since he was a teenager. 

Jaime felt slightly panicked. Would speeding up help him last longer in this case? Was it all backwards? Instead of risking it he stopped and bent his head to suck one of her nipples. She gasped and then moaned when he moved to the other nipple. Brienne arched her back and sighed. God, this woman was so sexy. She had no fucking idea what she could do to him with a little sound, or a slight movement. 

He attacked her mouth and kissed her passionately. Brienne kissed him back, hungrily, like she couldn’t get enough of him - the feeling was mutual. When he dipped his tongue into her mouth he started to fuck her again, moving his dick and tongue in unison. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d fucked a woman while kissing her. It was so erotic to feel the similar sensations in two completely different areas of his body. 

Jaime kissed her the entire time. He kissed her through the build, as his balls started to tighten, and right through the release as his body shuddered and a relaxing warmth reached every part of him. It wasn’t until the orgasm had completely faded away that he stopped kissing her and lay down beside her in bed. 

Moments later Brienne sat up. She looked nervous. “You don’t have to go,” Jaime said. 

Her face looked more relaxed immediately. “You sure?” She said, her voice quivering. 

He nodded. “But, do me a favor?” He knew he had no right to ask, but he couldn’t resist. “Will you take off the lingerie? Sleep naked?” Brienne gave him a tiny smile and got out of bed to strip off the garters and lace. Somehow she was even sexier completely nude with her long lean body and Jaime knew right then that he had to draw that body someday. Whether she posed for him or he drew it from memory - he would sketch her perfect curves one day. 

Brienne climbed back into bed and pulled the covers over her body, clearly feeling shy and self conscious. “Uh, night,” she whispered, rolling her back to him. Jaime knew she was feeling awkward and he wanted her to relax so he moved closed and pulled her against him to spoon. If he hadn’t just came he knew he would have been hard in seconds, feeling her silky smooth skin touching his body. 

“Night,” he replied in her ear. Once again it was a first for him to actually care enough to make things less awkward for the woman in his bed. It felt good though and he was asleep in no time. 

The next morning he woke up before his alarm and reached to shut it off before rolling out of bed. Jaime quickly dressed and went into the bathroom. When he came out Brienne hadn’t moved. She was still sleeping on her back with the blanket only covering one breast. A stirring started inside him and he reached for blanket to reluctantly cover her up before he worked himself up a huge boner. 

“Brienne? Brienne?” he nudged her gently. She stretched and rubbed her eyes. “I have to leave for work.”

“What time is it?” she groaned. 

It took him a minute to reply because she looked so beautiful with her messy hair and sleepy face. “Almost 7. But you can stay, sleep as long as you want.” 

“Thanks,” she replied, covering her mouth as she yawned. Jaime didn’t know what else to say so he kissed her forehead and stood up. He started to walk away. “Um, Jaime -” He stopped. “Will I - um - will I ever see you again?” 

His heart started to pound and a warm feeling filled his body. Did that mean she wanted to see him again? “Uh - did you want to?” His voice was shaky and he felt like such an idiot. But there was something about her that made him feel like he was young and got him all tongue tied when she caught him off guard. 

Brienne bit her lip and looked at him with her big, blue eyes. She nodded, “I do. I mean… if you do.” He hated that she was second guessing herself like that. But they certainly made quite the pair. 

Jaime thought quickly and had an idea. “My brother is having a party tomorrow night. Would you come?” The second the words were out of his mouth he was already regretting them. Did he really want her to meet Tyrion? This soon? 

“I would love to,” she replied, smiling at him. 

Well too late now, he thought. “I’ll write down the address, leave it on the table for you. Come around 9. I’ll wait for you out front.” He walked over to the table and scribbled down his address on a piece of paper. “See you tomorrow,” he said, before walking out the door. By the time he got to his bike in the parking garage he was ready to puke. Inviting her to one of Tyrion’s wild and crazy parties was the stupidest thing he’d ever done in his life. He sighed. He really didn’t know Brienne that well, maybe she loved parties and would have a great time. Somehow he doubted it, but it was done, he’d asked and she was coming. Jaime tried to push away the anxiety and just be happy that she’d wanted to see him again. He knew deep down that he was a good looking guy who could be extremely charming - most women he’d been with probably would have been eager to see him again. But he’d never really considered giving any of them a chance before Brienne. 

By the time he got home to shower before heading to work he was grinning like a fool. She wanted to see him again. And he was completely ignoring that nagging voice in his head that kept telling him this wasn’t the time to get involved with anyone.


	7. Chapter 7

At 8:45 Saturday night Jaime went outside to wait for Brienne to arrive. Quite a few of Tyrion’s friends had already showed up, including the scantily clad ladies on their arms. Jaime knew it didn’t matter who they arrived with - as the night went on and alcohol came out they could very well leave with someone completely different. 

He didn’t often hang around long at these parties. Jaime usually made an appearance, had a couple beer and then took off. By that point no one would even notice he was gone and he could spend the rest of the night at his studio working on his latest piece. Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea, was thumping in his head with the beat of the music. Was it too late to call her and cancel? Or at least change plans and take her out for dinner or something? 

“Hey Jaime,” a sickeningly sweet voice spoke from behind him. “I was looking for you, thought you’d taken off already.” His body stiffened. Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard. “Wanna come in and get a drink with me?” 

He turned and looked at the redhead smiling at him. Standing there was the worst mistake of his life. One night of drunk sex that would haunt him forever. “No thanks, I’m waiting for someone.” 

Her pretty green eyes widened. “A woman?” She looked amused. “Jaime Lannister is bringin’ a lady home to meet his big brother?” 

“Fuck off,” he grumbled. Michelle blinked at him innocently. Her older brother was Tyrion’s best friend and they had known each other for years. She was a nice enough girl, but Jaime would never go there with her again and she just didn’t seem to get that. She wasn’t jealous by any means, she’d brought a date to the party even, but she wouldn’t give up on getting him to fuck her again - it was like a challenge. 

She walked up and kissed his cheek. “I wish ya the best of luck Big Boy. If she ditches ya, you know where to find me.” With a wink she left. Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea, started thumping in his brain again. 

A taxi pulled up and his heart started to pound. It had to be Brienne. All of Tyrion’s friends would just drive home drunk or stay the night. When she stepped out of the cab he couldn’t help but smile. He could tell she was just as nervous as he felt, but she looked absolutely beautiful. She was wearing a white fitted button down shirt, with tight distressed blue jeans and a pair of brown boots. 

When she spotted him she smiled and gave him a little wave, then started to walk towards him. Jaime was so mesmerized by how sexy she was, even dressed so casually, that it took him a minute to move. Finally he got himself together and walked to meet her halfway. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek softly. God, she smelled amazing. He lingered a moment to take in her scent a little longer. “Hi,” he said softly. 

“Hi,” she replied shyly. “I’m a bit early,” she blushed. 

“It’s okay, I’ve been out here waiting for a few minutes,” Jaime admitted. “You, uh, you wanna go in and get a drink or something?” 

Brienne took a noticeable breath. “Sure.” Jaime touched her shoulder to guide her, but changed his mind and reached for her hand instead. It wasn’t his thing, at least it never was before, but he wanted to make her feel more comfortable and honestly, it was comforting for him too. 

They barely made it in the front door when a voice was calling out from across the room. “Jaime, well, well, well - Damn, who is the fox?” Tyrion was headed right for them. Michelle, Jaime thought, shaking his head. Brienne gave him a look, but there was a hint of a smile on her face. “Hello beautiful,” Tyrion said, taking Brienne’s free hand and moving it to his lips. “I’m Tyrion, Jaime’s much more charming younger, yet more experienced brother. And who are you?” He was looking up at her, way up. 

“Brienne,” she replied, her eyes sparkling. How the hell did that happen every time? Tyrion was a dwarf and not really handsome, yet he had this charm that made women glow. 

He looked at Jaime. “Lingerie store?” Jaime nodded. This was going to be bad, so bad. “I owe you a huge thank you for helping pick out that sexy lacy thing for Leona.” He groaned like a pervert, yet Brienne still seemed mesmerized. 

“I hope she liked it as much as you did,” Brienne countered in a teasing tone. Well, she didn’t seem as nervous as he’d thought and she was dealing quite well with Tyrion. Jaime started to relax a bit. 

“Come with me,” Tyrion took her hand and tugged. “You can meet her and we can get to know you a little better. It’s not very often Jaime brings home a lady - you must be something special.” 

Brienne’s cheeks flushed, but she was clearly flattered. She looked to Jaime for help with how to proceed. He released his grip on her other hand. “Go ahead, I’ll get us a beer and be right there.” 

By the time he went to the kitchen, got two beer from the fridge and joined Brienne, Tyrion and Leona in the living room the three of them were laughing. He couldn’t help but wonder if it was at his expense. “He’s very sweet,” he heard Brienne say. “And kinda - mysterious,” she added when she spotted him. 

“Mysterious,” Tyrion snorted. “Huh, who knew?” 

“You tired of his sickening charm yet?” Jaime asked, plopping down between Brienne and Tyrion. Tyrion gave him a teasing shove. 

Brienne laughed. “He’s very funny and yes, extremely charming.” Leona nodded in agreement and took a seat putting her feet in Tyrion’s lap. The four of them talked and laughed in a very weird version of normalcy. Two brothers with their girlfriends, just getting to know each other. Jaime honestly felt like he was in the twilight zone. But as the party amped up around them things started to return to the normal he was used to. One of Tyrion’s buddies came by with a big joint. Leona took a toke and passed it to Tyrion. He had a toke as well and then offered it to Brienne. “Oh, uh, no thanks.” She looked uncomfortable but relaxed a bit when Jaime also declined. He wasn’t really a fan of pot or any of the other drugs that might pop up later. He liked his beer and liquor, but that was about the extent of it. Tyrion didn’t do much more than the pot and booze himself, but some of the others would get into the pills and coke before the night was through. 

“Another beer?” he asked Brienne. She nodded and Jaime headed to the kitchen. On the way he was passed a bottle of Cuervo and took a sip with a shrug. The music was loud and the house was getting extremely crowded. “Fuck,” he muttered when he opened the fridge. The beer was gone already. He would have to go back and see what else she wanted instead. 

When Jaime entered the living room Brienne jumped up and walked quickly towards him. Her face was white and she looked absolutely terrified. “Hey, what’s wrong?” He realized she was visibly shaking. “Was it Tyrion? Did he say something?” Jaime could feel the rage building up inside him. If Tyrion had somehow upset her he was a dead man. 

Brienne shook her head. She spoke softly, but it was too loud and he couldn’t hear her. “Come on, let’s go to my room.” He took her hand again and led her upstairs where it was instantly quieter. Jaime pushed open the door to his room and froze. “Fuck, what the hell? Get out,” he yelled. There was a couple making out on his bed, thankfully still fully clothed. 

“Dude, Chill,” the man said as they scrambled to untangle themselves. 

“Get out,” Jaime yelled again. The man bumped him as he walked past and scowled. If Brienne wasn’t so upset he likely would have beat the shit out of that asshole and kicked him out of the house. 

Once they were gone he started to walk in the room but she resisted. He turned and saw she was shaking. “Take me home. Please? I want to go.” 

Jaime still had no idea what happened, but he nodded. With a sinking feeling he led her back downstairs and outside. He hoped and prayed he hadn’t completely screwed up everything by inviting her to the party. He looked around. There were cars everywhere. There was no way he was getting his bike out of the drive. Tyrion’s shiny new car was by the curb. He wouldn’t miss it. Jaime went around to the driver’s side and punched the door code in. Tyrion always left the keys inside in the visor. He went back around and opened Brienne’s door and helped her in. He saw her eyes looked teary and it made him feel sick to his stomach. 

Jaime adjusted the seat and they took off. Once they were a few blocks away he spoke. “I, uh, I need directions.” Brienne sniffled and told him where they were going. “Are you okay? Did I do something?” he asked nervously. 

“Oh God no, Jaime, no it wasn’t you. I’m sorry - I’m so sorry I ruined everything.” He saw her swipe away a tear from the corner of his eye. 

He was still so confused. “What happened? You said it wasn’t Tyrion? Was it Leona?” Jaime wondered if Michelle had said something, but decided not to bring her up at all. 

Brienne sighed. “This is gonna sound so stupid.” He glanced over and she was wringing her hands. “It was the tequila. They were passing around tequila.” 

“You don’t like tequila?” Jaime asked, still not understanding her reaction. 

“Can we wait until I’m home? Can I tell you then?” she asked. 

Jaime turned left at the stoplight. They weren’t far anyway. “Yeah, sure.” He pulled into her driveway and parked the car. He followed her into the house and into her kitchen, where she took a seat at the table and reached for a tissue to dab her eyes. Jaime pulled out the chair across from her and waited. 

Finally she looked at him with a red nose, still as beautiful as ever. “You remember I told you about the man I loved - he used to drink tequila.” Her voice was filled with emotion and her face was full of pain. “You know how there are certain smells that stick with you from an emotional or tragic moment?” He nodded. “Well that’s the smell I’ll always remember from the night he died… it makes me think of him and that night. God, it sounds ridiculous that I let a stupid smell affect me that much,” she said angrily. “It’s just… when I smell it now, it brings it all back. The last night especially.” A tear trickled out of her closed eyes. 

Jaime reached across the table and took her hand. “I’m so sorry.” He didn’t know what else to say. His heart was breaking to see how painful the loss had been to her and clearly still was. He stood up, still holding her hand and pulled Brienne to her feet and then into his arms. He hugged her tightly to his chest. Whether she understood it or not it was a promise that he would always protect her. She hugged him back, clinging tightly to him. 

He gently rubbed her back and then thought about kissing her but something struck him. Panic seized his body. That sip - he’d taken one sip. Jaime quickly released her and took several steps backwards. “Oh God, I’m so sorry,” he whispered. “I gotta go.” With the image of her look of shock and confusion, and a profound sense of panic swirling around inside him Jaime turned and bolted for the door.


	8. Chapter 8

It wasn’t until he pulled into the parking lot of the convenience store down the street that Jaime realized what an absolute moron he was. The way he bolted like that after she’d made such an emotional revelation - she was probably thinking he was gone and she would never see him again. 

“Fuck,” he hissed under his breath as he rushed inside the store. He had to hurry and get back to her. He quickly grabbed 3 different kinds of gum, opening one and throwing a couple pieces in his mouth before he even paid. Then he moved down the aisle and looked for what he’d really come for. In his rush and panic he couldn’t find it. “Hey, you got any of that stuff you spray in your mouth to make your breath smell better?” he called out to the cashier at the front. 

“Binaca? Sure. Next aisle, on the left, beside the rubbers in case you need those too,” the man yelled back with a laugh. Jaime laughed as well and actually considered grabbing a box, but he had one in his wallet and Brienne likely had some too if they ended up in a postion where they needed one. He ignored the condoms and reached for the green spearmint bottle. He rushed to the front and dumped it all on the counter. 

Thankfully the man was perceptive enough to sense Jaime was in a hurry and rang everything in quickly. He paid and ran out the door. Jaime jumped in the car and tore into the Binaca, quickly spraying his mouth twice. It was strong mixed with the icy wintermint gum he was chewing and he coughed and gagged. Once he composed himself he added one more spray to be safe, a third piece of gum from a different pack and then sped back to Brienne’s house. 

He figured he’d been gone for 10 minutes maximum when he pounded on her door. He chewed away on the wad of mint explosion while he waited nervously. He spit out the gum and then Jaime reached impatiently to knock again when the door flew open. Brienne’s nose and eyes were red and he could see the wetness on her cheeks from the tears. He already felt like shit, but now he felt even worse. “Fuck, I’m such an idiot. I’m so sorry,” Jaime said. “I just had to go to the store and I was coming back, but I freaked out and didn’t tell you.” 

“You planned to come back?” Brienne asked with a sniff. 

Jaime nodded. “Can I come in? And explain? Then if you want me to go I’ll leave.” They went back to the table and sat. The tears had stopped, thankfully. “I had to go get this,” he started, digging the gum and breath spray out of his pocket and setting it on the table. 

She looked up at him, somewhat horrified. “Do I have bad breath?” 

“No, shit, no,” he said quickly. “I really am fucking up huge.” Jaime sucked in a deep breath. “I had a drink, when I left to get us another beer,” he said. She still looked confused. “Of the tequila,” he added. He watched her face as she clued in. “I was going to kiss you earlier, before I ran, but I all of a sudden remembered I had that one sip and I didn’t want to upset you.” 

“You could have told me that before you took off,” she replied. Her face looked relieved and it made him feel so much better. 

“I know, it was stupid, but I just panicked. I’m sorry,” he apologized. “If you want me to go I understand.” He picked up the Binaca. “I think I melted a layer of skin off my tongue with this shit.” 

Brienne laughed and his eyes snapped to her face. She was so beautiful when she smiled, even with her face puffy from crying. She stood up and walked slowly towards him - Jaime held his breath. “I guess there’s only one way to find out,” she said, taking a seat in his lap. She cupped his face and pressed her lips to his. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her soft, warm mouth. He let her take the lead only parting his lips when she brushed them with her tongue. He let her explore and taste him, nervously hoping he had masked all traces of the tequila. 

When she pulled back Brienne licked her lips. “That was very minty,” she said as his heart hammered. “But, I think we’re good.” 

“Oh thank God,” he sighed, hugging her with his head against her chest. She was toying gently with his hair and it felt really good. “I will never drink it again,” he promised. 

Brienne shifted in his lap, lifting a leg across his body to face him. “Will you stay? Here. Tonight,” she asked, touching his face again, looking at him with those mesmerizing eyes. He loved the feel of her fingertips lightly grazing his skin. 

Jaime bobbed his head in agreement, “Yeah, of course.”

She stroked his cheek a moment longer. “You’re interesting,” she said. “But I don’t know a lot about you. Can we talk? For a bit?” Jaime didn’t like the way she added that last part, as if she needed him to know there would be sex later. The first thing she needed to know about him was that he wasn’t one of those guys who only wanted sex. This thing they were doing, whatever it was, it wasn’t something he should have been doing with all the important things he had coming up, but he was already in too deep, so he wanted to do it right. 

“We can talk, as long as you want - and when we’re done we can sleep,” he said, looking at her intently. “It’s up to you. It’s always up to you.” 

She looked like she was tearing up again when she whispered, “Thank you.” Brienne slipped out of his lap. “What do you like on your pizza?” she asked. “I’m starving.” She picked up her phone and waited. 

“Anything but olives and ham,” Jaime replied. He really wasn’t overly picky. He listened while she ordered a large with mushroom, green pepper, bacon and extra cheese and his stomach growled. 

She grabbed two bottles of water from her fridge and tossed him one. “Come on, let’s go chat in the living room while we wait.” He followed her in and they both sat on the couch. “Okay, tell me about your art. Why the secrecy? How come none of your friends, or your brother know?” 

Jaime snorted. “You met him, you saw the kinds of people I’m surrounded by - they wouldn’t get it.” 

“Why not?” she asked, seemingly naive. “I think Tyrion is a lot more intuitive and understanding than you give him credit for.” 

She was probably right about that. Tyrion was very much an intellect. That’s what made him so interesting and drew people to him. But if Tyrion found out than the rest of the family would find out and he just wasn’t ready to listen to Tywin or Cersei lecture him on how he was wasting his life on art and would never make something of himself that way. Perhaps it was time for her to know a little bit more about his family. “My father, my twin sister… they wouldn’t understand. If I tell Tyrion it will get to them eventually and I don’t want that. I need to do this on my own and without them tainting it.” 

“Twin sister? Wow,” Brienne breathed. When Jaime didn’t reply she caught the drift and moved on. “But you’re incredibly talented,” she protested. “How have you hid this for so long? You must have taken lessons.” Jaime shook his head. “No way,” she gasped in awe. “Never?” He shook his head again. “Oh my God. Jaime. You have a gift. People should know that.” 

“They would just make fun of me. I can’t take my family ripping at something so important to me - it’s in my heart and soul - I just can’t -” he sighed, hoping again she would understand. 

Brienne nodded. “I’m sorry.” She took a drink of her water. “So what’s the plan? You must have something on your mind if you’ve secretly rented a studio.”

He was amazed at how bright and perceptive she was. But was he ready to share his secret with someone? He pondered it for a moment and decided quickly that if was ever going to tell anyone it was her he wanted to tell. “I want to go to school. Get a degree. And make a living doing what I love. Maybe teach or open a studio,” he shrugged and a blush crept onto his face. He hadn’t fully considered his plans after school because he honestly never believed it would be a possibility. “I decided I wanted to do this 7 years ago. I researched schools, I started saving every penny. But I knew I needed to start a portfolio - so - just over a year ago I rented the studio. It’s cheap, but it’s cut into my savings.” Jaime needed the studio, he had no choice. It was his sanctuary and it made him feel happy and peaceful, but also allowed him to work undisturbed. “I really wanted to go to school in Savannah, but there’s no way I can afford the tuition. So I’m applying up north instead.”

“Up north - like Chattanooga, Knoxville, Charlotte?” she asked. 

Jaime shook his head slowly. “More like New York, Pennsylvania and Michigan.” The disappointment was evident in her eyes, and he knew exactly how she felt. Before that moment he’d got used to the idea of traveling far away from home and he’d started to get excited. For a long time his heart had been set on Savannah but he’d finally given up. It just wasn’t financially possible.

“What about a loan?” she asked. “I know you don’t want to tell your family, but isn’t there anyone who could help?” 

Jaime smiled briefly, if she only knew… He decided it was time to tell her about the Lannister’s wealth. “There’s something you should know,” he offered. “My family is very, very wealthy. I could tuck my tail between my legs, go to my father and he would write a cheque for my tuition to any school I wanted to go to.” She looked shocked and confused. “But I kind of burned my bridges with my dad a while ago. I was never going to be what he wanted me to be. And I was so sick of being under his thumb because of the money. It would take a lot of groveling and a lot of promises but I could get the money. It’s just not worth it to be his puppet again. I can’t do it.” 

“As for a bank loan…” He had already thought that through and even looked into it. “I have no collateral and it’s just too risky.” There was no guarantee he would have any sort of steady income to make loan payments once he graduated. 

Brienne seemed to appreciate and understand what he was struggling with and he loved that he didn’t try to push him to get the money from his father. “I’m sorry,” she said, reaching to squeeze his hand. She thought for a moment. “What if you sold some of your work?” Brienne came up with another idea.

“I don’t want to wait another year,” he said sadly. “Even if I was lucky enough to sell a few pieces it wouldn’t be enough or add up quick enough.” 

She chewed on her lip in thought. “You are quick - look how fast you did the portrait of me - so what if you had people commission portraits?” 

That was actually something he’d never thought of, but time was ticking. “Maybe if I had thought of it earlier,” he shrugged. “But applications are due in 2 months. Where would I find that many people who want portraits in that amount of time?” It was really charming that she wanted to help, but it was also frustrating and sad. He knew it wasn’t possible and it just reminded him how stupid it was to get involved with anyone at that point. 

“I have an idea,” she blurted at the same moment the doorbell rang. “Oh, be right back.” Brienne jumped up and returned moments later with the pizza box. She opened it and they both grabbed a slice. “Okay, so,” she started between bites. “I need to talk to my boss, but if I agree to do all the planning I know she’ll agree.” She looked so excited about whatever this idea was that he couldn’t help but feel hopeful. “There are a lot of really, really rich women that come in the shop looking to spend their hubby’s cash.” She took another bite and chewed. “We’ve done some boudoir sessions, where a photographer comes in and they model their purchases for a photoshoot. Really quick. Only about 15 minutes each and they pay $500 for it. We had over 50 women at the last session.” Jaime was starting to follow what she was about to suggest. “I know we could get a ton of them who would pay to have you draw them or paint - “ Her eyes were shining with excitement. “Money isn’t an issue, you could easily ask for two or even three grand per sitting and they would pay it -” she smirked. “They would pay it gladly once they see how handsome you are.” Jaime grinned at the compliment and she smiled too. She was so excited and her idea - it could actually work. “We get started right away, book some evening sessions and several on the weekends - it’ll be a lot of work, but -” Brienne smiled. “We’ll get to see each other a lot at least.” The both finished their pizza but neither reached for another slice.

Jaime liked the sound of that, he liked the sound of the whole thing. But there was one small problem. “You know, even if this works and I get the money I need - I still have to get in.” The school in Savannah was a lot more prestigious with a lot less spots available. 

Brienne stood up and walked slowly towards him. “You will,” she said confidently. “But um -” she moved into his lap again. He loved that she’d found some confidence with him. It made her even sexier. “Why don’t we take it - one - step - at - a - time?” she said slowly. “Okay?” He nodded because he couldn’t speak anyway. He was staring at her lips and reached out to trace a fingertip lightly along her bottom lip. “Good,” she whispered before bending her head to kiss him again. 

For a moment Jaime let himself believe that anything was possible.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my typo! Blame it on stress and writing for more than one fandom 

Brienne was setting up a mannequin display, killing time until her boss showed up. Business was rather slow, it always was on a weekend in the afternoon, so she let her mind wander to that morning and the night before. 

After spending some time kissing on the couch Jaime had led her to bed. They stripped off their clothes, got in… and he had just held her all night. He made it very clear that he wasn’t just there for the sex. If she wanted it he was willing and ready, but he hadn’t put any pressure on her at all. 

It almost brought her to tears thinking about how wonderful he is. And he has absolutely no idea. They really hadn’t known each other long and Brienne knew it was absolutely crazy, but she was pretty damn sure she was in love with him already. After what happened the night before - everything from the party, to all the events at her house - it was all so real, raw, and beautiful. Brienne was starting to realize that you know you’re with the right person when even the saddest, most painful things can be beautiful. 

Wow. She stopped working for a moment to ponder the insanity. How could she be thinking about love and ‘the one’ when she’d only known him a very short time? Brienne shrugged and smiled. She’d never felt something like this before, not so fast and so intense, and she decided she was just going to quit thinking so much and enjoy it. Analyzing, worrying, overthinking… wasn’t going to do her any good. The important thing was - when she was with him she felt safe, happy and loved - which were things she hadn’t felt in far too long. 

When they woke up that morning she had considered initiating things but he’d mentioned wanting to make sure he had the car back before Tyrion woke up and they had already made plans to meet at his studio that night. She decided to ignore the stirring in her loins and make herself wait until she saw him after work. The anticipation of being with him, building all day… it was going to explode later and that would make it even more amazing than it already was. 

Brienne quickly finished up the display and headed into the back for a moment to see if there was anything new in the employee give away box. Whenever they got samples in from new lines that were looking for orders the staff were allowed to take what they wanted afterwards. That was how Brienne got most of the extremely expensive lingerie she’d been wearing when she met Jaime. They also got a significant discount so there were a few items she’d loved so much she bought. But she was pretty lucky because the size they sent the samples in was very often a perfect fit for her. Most of the other ladies were a little more curvy with bigger boobs so she often got the best stuff simply because it didn’t fit the others. 

She started digging through and quickly realized they must have got a new batch of samples in. There was an absolutely stunning teddy that she snatched up. It was a little more conservative, but it was very elegant and classy. She dug a little more and found something closer to what she was looking for. She smiled and lifted the dark purple lace get up into her hands. There wasn’t much to it, but what was there… was perfect. If Jaime wasn’t already looking forward to fucking her - he certainly would be when he saw her in it. 

She put the lingerie in a bag and left it with her purse. The door buzzer when off just as she got back out into the shop and her boss walked in. After a few minutes of small talk and pleasantries Brienne asked about her plan for Jaime. “He’s an incredible artist and he’s trying to make enough money to cover tuition,” she explained. “I will take care of absolutely everything and I’ll stay after my shift to lock up if the sessions run late,” Brienne offered. 

There was a smirk on her boss’ face. “Sounds like a little more than a friend,” she teased. 

Brienne felt her cheeks flush. “That’s my hope,” she admitted with a little smile. 

The conversation quickly shifted to girl talk for a moment and her boss expressed her happiness. She knew Brienne’s situation and she was one of the people telling her she needed to get back out there. She had also offered Brienne a job when she didn’t have the energy to go to anymore interviews just to be told no. The lingerie store certainly wasn’t where she’d imagined she would be at this point in her life, but it covered the bills and she’d actually found that she really enjoyed it. Some day she would move on to something in her field and finally put her degree to work, but she felt content and that was good enough for the time being. 

“I really hope this works out for you,” her boss said, giving Brienne a hug. “I’m just gonna do a bit of work in the office, but once I’m done feel free to use the computer and start making posters. Write up an ad too and leave it for me. I’ll call it into the paper tomorrow.” 

“Thank you so much for this,” Brienne gushed. She hadn’t had a lot of opportunity to develop female friendships over the years and the women she worked with had quickly made her realize that she’d been missing out on a very important part of life. 

After her boss left Brienne went into the office to work on a poster. After scrapping her 3rd attempt she came up with a better idea. She added the text that she wanted on the poster, and left the middle of it blank. She printed off a couple of copies and put them in a folder, then left it with her purse. She went back in the office and made a couple of sign up sheets to put up in the store once the posters were ready and then did a quick advertisement for the paper. 

By the time she was finished Brienne only had 15 minutes until closing time. Of course a customer came in 5 minutes before it was time to lock the door. “Hi Mrs. Marshall,” she said sweetly. It was one of the regulars she’d told Jaime about. She came in at least once a week with her shiny credit card and spent an obscene amount of money. Brienne often wondered how any one woman needed that much lingerie. 

“Hello sweetie,” the older woman said with a smile. “I just need a few pairs of panties, I won’t keep you long.” 

“While you’re browsing I wanted to tell you about something,” Brienne said, wandering over to the underwear section. “We have an artist coming in to commission portraits. I know you’ve always enjoyed the boudoir sessions with the photographers… This is gonna be the same idea, but he will draw or paint you while you model.” 

“Oh gosh, I’ve never had a portrait done before,” she looked intrigued already. 

Brienne felt a flutter of excitement. Mrs. Marshall had a lot of rich friends who she would definitely pass on the idea to. “The next time you’re in we should have posters and time slots to sign up. I’m not sure of the price yet though…” 

“Oh pfft,” she scoffed. “You know Billy doesn’t care what I spend… as long as I’m happy.” This was one time that Brienne didn’t feel like rolling her eyes at her gushing over how much Billy loved to throw money at her. “You keep me updated Darling, I would love to be a part of this venture. I’m gonna call Dez and Laura too - I’m sure they will love this idea.” 

Brienne couldn’t wipe the smile off her face as she helped Mrs. Marshall, checked her out and then closed up the shop. The smile got even bigger when she slipped into one of the change rooms and put on the lingerie she’d picked out. It was a perfect fit and she felt insanely sexy. It was arousing to see herself in the mirror in such an erotic outfit. She spun and looked at her ass in the mirror. The strips of lace and thin strings were almost ridiculous if they didn’t look so damn sexy. Or slutty. Oh God, do I look like a tramp? She wondered with a sense of panic. 

She quickly decided that it was fine. Judging by some of the things that men picked out for their wives - guys appreciated outfits exactly like she was wearing. Brienne took one more look at herself, adjusted her breasts and decided it was time to go. She felt like a cat ready to pounce and she really hoped she could calm her raging hormones on the way so she didn’t completely embarrass herself. 

20 minutes later she was at the door of the studio. Halfway through her knock Jaime pulled the door open. All the work she’d done to calm herself down on the way over went out the window the second she saw his face - so handsome, with those intense eyes and the little bit of stubble she loved. Looking at him and feeling all the strong emotions she was feeling made not only her knees feel weak, but her entire book dy. She wanted nothing more than to melt into him.

Brienne stepped inside without saying a word. She set down her purse and the folder and by the time she turned Jaime had shut the door and was facing her. With her heart thudding in her chest she took the two small steps between them and moved right to his lips. When his arms circled her body she did exactly what she’d been dying to do, she melted into him. He held her steady, flush against his rock hard body, as they kissed. Safe and secure - she had no idea how erotic it could be to feel safe in someone’s arms. She knew she could take care of herself and not much scared her, but still, the security was so nice. 

When they parted she leaned in. “I’ve been thinking about this all day,” she whispered softly in his ear. She felt his body shudder and it made her heart pound even more. 

“Did you want diner? A drink ? Anything…” he asked in his cute, nonchalant way, clearly trying to be a gentleman. 

Brienne shook her head. She was having none of it. There was only one thing she wanted. “You know what I want - you said it was up to me…” 

“You know I meant it,” he replied, pulling off the sweater he was wearing and the t-shirt underneath it. Brienne undid her blouse and they both watched the layers come off - quickly. She bit back a laugh when she saw him freeze when she exposed the teddy. He groaned. 

“Do you like it?” she asked, turning slowly. She was trying really hard not to think too much so she didn’t feel self conscious. 

“You trying to kill me again?” he asked, moving closer so he could touch her body. He traced the lace around her breasts and then down the front, before reaching for her hips and then the crisscross of strings that started at her lower back, down over her ass. 

Brienne could feel the warmth of his body heat as he circled her. She knew his dick was already hard but that’s not where her eyes were focused. He had the most beautiful, chiseled hip indent thingies that she had ever seen. She had no idea what that part was called and made a mental note to look it up some time. 

When Jaime stopped in front of her she touched them, tracing along his skin with a fingertip. She was so fucking horny she was squirming and wanted to scream. The ache between her legs was consuming her attention and there was only one way to get that ache to stop. “Come on,” she said, leading him to the bed. 

Brienne sat on the edge and he stood in front of her, looking down. His dick was right at face level and she found herself grasping his erection and taking him into her mouth. She placed her hands flat on his thighs and started to move up and down his shaft. “Jesus,” Jaime hissed, touching her head gently, stroking her hair lightly, longingly. When she sucked hard she could feel his dick throb in her mouth, swelling even more, which only made her squirm. She could feel the wetness growing between her legs. By the time he slipped inside her she was going to be soaked and slick. 

Without warning he pulled his dick out of her mouth and pushed her back on to the bed. It wasn’t rough, just desperate. He grabbed her legs, lifting her ass slightly off the bed before he plunged into her. “Oh,” Brienne cried. It felt so good to have his dick inside her. She was pretty sure it was the best feeling in the world, with an orgasm being the only real rival. She closed her eyes and arched her back, lifting her hips to meet his thrusts. This was what she’d been wanting all day - finally it was happening and her body was so incredibly happy. 

She felt flushed and warm, but so blissful as he moved in her. But once again without warning he pulled out. Her eyes flew open, “What’s wrong?” 

“Can you take it off?” he asked softly. “I, uh… I don’t want you to think I don’t appreciate it - I do, I really fucking do…But I want all of you - just you…” His eyes were searching hers for understanding. 

“Of course,” Brienne said with a smile. She got up and removed the lingerie as quickly as she could, desperately needing to get back to where they were. She kicked the teddy aside and got back in bed. 

“Do you have any idea how damn sexy you are?” he asked as his eyes washed over her from head to toe. “I just wanna… I just wanna make you happy,” he said, sinking to his knees. 

Brienne felt a tingling in her nose as tears threatened. “You do,” she got out, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. His breath was warm as he nuzzled her pussy gently with his lips. She would never forget the first time he went down on her - it was insanely incredible. And this time was no different. It was so strange for her because she could tell he enjoyed it - very much, but he also wanted so badly to please her. He wanted her to feel special and she did - she truly did. 

He licked and nibbled on her folds before spreading her lips and delving his tongue inside. It was such a different feeling than the fullness of his cock in her, but it was still incredible. He continued for a while and she enjoyed every second. She was quite worked up by the time he started to lick her clit. Brienne started to squirm as the orgasm began to build inside her. Her was pushing her closer and closer. “Oh…that’s so good…” she moaned, getting closer to the edge. “Oh…” She had her eyes squeezed shut and was gripping the sheets when everything changed just as she finally exploded. 

Jaime shoved his cock back inside her just as her pussy started to throb and contact. He fucked her slowly as her body was flooded with bliss and it only intensified the orgasm to a new strength. She was so lost in the pleasure she barely had any clue what was going on as he started to kiss her while he fucked her. The taste of her own juices on his lips and tongue brought her back in a strange way. She couldn’t figure out if she liked it or not, but she certainly liked the way he was kissing her, so deep and sensually. Even when he stopped moving and his body jerked with release he continued to kiss her eagerly. She kissed him back until he finally slowed and released her. 

“Wow,” she sighed as they lay beside one another in bed. If she’d been hoping all day for great sex she certainly hadn’t been disappointed. Jaime moved closer and cuddled with her. It was very sweet and tender - and very appreciated. 

As much as Brienne was enjoying the snuggling she was too excited about the good news to wait any longer. “Be right back,” she said, jumping out of bed to fetch the folder. She knew Jaime was checking out her ass so she made sure to sway her hips a little more than usual. 

It was strange how - as long as she didn’t get too deep into her brain - she wasn’t self conscious with him. She was walking back to bed, completely nude, and had no desire to put on clothes. She slid back into the warm bed, scooted over beside him and pulled out the poster. “My boss approved and was very excited about the idea. She said to make posters and we can start advertising as soon as they are ready.” She handed him the paper. “I know it’s not the best quality paper to draw on, but I was thinking… well, maybe you can draw something in the center there to finish off the poster?” 

Jaime took the paper from her and studied it for a moment. “Yeah, I can come up with something,” he said with a nod. “I love what you’ve done so far,” he commented before handing the paper back to her. Brienne was glad he liked it and even happier he agreed to finish off the poster. 

“Where are you going?” she asked, watching Jaime slip out of bed and pull on his boxers. 

He plucked the folder out of her hand. “I have some work to do.” 

“Right now?” she asked with a little pout. 

He smiled at her. “I have an idea, wanna do it while it’s in my mind. Won’t take long, promise.” 

Brienne sighed. “Okay, fine.” She lay in bed and watched him across the room. She loved how focused he was when he was drawing. It was like he escaped into another world and it was only him and his work. It was so cute when he would pause and tilt his head, then start furiously sketching again. She realized that she would get to see him work a lot in the coming weeks and it was a really exciting thought. 

He was serious when he said he wouldn’t be long. In less than 15 minutes he was walking back towards the bed. “Will this work?” he asked, handing her the poster. 

Brienne looked at the paper and then up at him. “Oh no....no… we can’t use this…”


	10. Chapter 10

Brienne picked up the flyer off the desk and looked at it. In less than half an hour the first client would be showing up for their sitting. Jaime was in the room next door setting up his things. She’d given him space because she knew he was a bit nervous and needed to just focus on getting set up without her hovering. 

She was holding the original in her hand. The one she’d told him there was no way they were using. It was a rear view of a naked woman, tangled in sheets - not just any naked woman - it was clearly her. She’d known it the second she’d looked at the drawing. “Come on, nobody but you and me will have any idea,” Jaime had pleaded. Brienne finally gave in when he agreed to change the hair - long and curly hair was enough to throw off anyone who might have had their suspicions. 

She had to admit, the poster was stunning. And it was a brilliant idea to have him use his own artwork on the design so when customers were considering it they could see a small sample of Jaime’s talent. In only a week they had almost filled up the entire month of available time slots. He would easily have his tuition money - plus. Brienne got more and more excited with each person who signed up and was also pleased when they asked her to help them pick out something to wear and she was able to make a sale in the store as well. 

She busied herself tidying up the the office for a few minutes and then headed to the room where Jaime was pacing. “Stop,” Brienne said, giving him a warm smile. “Everything is going to be fine - I promise.” He sighed and didn’t look at all convinced. “What’s bothering you? What are you most nervous about?” 

“I can draw them or paint then… whatever they want - but I have no clue how to make them sit and pose,” he admitted. “I haven’t done anything like this before.” 

“I’ll help,” Brienne replied quickly. She honestly had no idea how to pose them either, but at least she knew the women and could make small talk. “It’ll give me something to do - to help you.” The relief on his face was instant. “I can talk to them when they come in - make them feel comfortable and see if they have their own ideas - I got that part.” She walked slowly over to him and put a hand on his face, “You just work your magic.” 

“You’re amazing,” he whispered, looking down at her with those intense eyes. No matter how many times he looked at her like that it still made her knees weak. This man had come out of nowhere and swept her off her feet without even trying. He was so beautiful - sexy in his own rugged, unassuming way. Brienne knew the women that came in for their portraits were going to drool over the handsome artist - and some of the bolder ones would outwardly flirt with him. Normally Jaime could easily handle that kind of thing, but when he was drawing he got very focussed and intense. At the end of the night though, he was all hers and Brienne looked forward to taking him home. 

Brienne traced his lips with the tip of her finger and then kissed him. The second their lips touched it was electric. Jaime’s hands moved to her hips and he kissed her back with an ease and comfort she’d never known with a man. There was also a lot of passion and there was always the promise of something more - but right then… it was gonna have to wait. 

The rear door bell buzzed and Brienne pulled away. “Better go answer that,” she said, wiping her mouth and straightening her clothes. She hurried to the employee entrance where all the clients were asked to come for their appointment - that way the store itself could be locked up for the evening. “Come on in,” she said with a smile, opening the door to a brunette woman in her 40s. “I can take your jacket and you can head to the changerooms to get ready if you need to.” 

“Oh, I just wore it underneath,” the woman replied with a blush. She was wearing a stretchy dress. 

“Perfect, come with me then and I’ll introduce you to Jaime.” Brienne led her into the room and made the introductions. She didn’t miss the way the woman was ogling Jaime - but she couldn’t blame her. She also didn’t miss the way Jaime looked extremely awkward, especially when the woman started to undress. “Relax,” she whispered as she walked by him. 

Brienne spoke with the client, made her feel at ease and they chose a sexy, but comfortable pose. She recognized the teddy the woman was wearing as one of the most expensive ones the store had to offer. She’d told Brienne she purchased it specifically for the sitting. “What do you think about a little bit of a prop?” Brienne asked, stepping back to check out the positioning. “I’m thinking a really long strand of pearls hanging around your neck and then tangled in your fingers…” 

“Yes, that sounds so sexy,” the woman gushed. Brienne raced off to find one of the fake pearl necklaces they used in window displays. Jaime was pacing again by the time she returned and the room was silent. Clearly the conversation was going to be completely up to her - but she was okay with that, it made her feel necessary. 

Brienne set her up just like she was positioning a mannequin. She hadn’t realized it until that moment, but this actually was something she had a ton of experience with. The woman opted for a black and white pencil sketch - which she knew Jaime was amazing at. The lady would not be disappointed - she was sure of it. Though she’d never seen his paintings Brienne had no doubt they were every bit as amazing. 

She made sure to chat a bit with the lady but in the lulls Brienne focused on Jaime. She never moved behind the easel to see his work - she wanted it to be a surprise and see it when the client did. But what she did witness was that familiar transformation in him. As soon as he started drawing it was like the world disappeared. He looked happy, peaceful - and somehow… he looked even more gorgeous. The intensity with which he worked filled the room with a buzz of energy. It was going to be a long, late night, but she was certain that she wouldn’t feel the exhaustion until they were all done and heading out. 

Brienne checked her watch and realized the next appointment was in about 20 minutes - they could be arriving at any time. She started to worry that they might have underestimated the amount of time they needed when Jaime stood and announced he was finished. 

“Oh Gosh, I’m nervous,” the woman laughed, quickly slipping her dress on. 

“Don’t be,” Brienne replied. “He’s really, really good - I promise,” she glanced proudly at Jaime as he lifted the drawing and turned it towards them. She heard the woman gasp and again, couldn’t blame her - it was incredible, perfectly shaded and extremely detailed. But most importantly it was very realistic - like a black and white photograph. 

“Oh my God - it’s beautiful… you… wow… you’re so talented,” she gushed, touching Jaime’s arm in gratitude. Jaime gave his usual aww shucks kind of reply, which only made him even more appealing. “Thank you, so much,” she said, leaning in to hug him. 

Brienne almost laughed at the look on his face. He froze at first then lightly patted her on the shoulder with his free hand. He was silently screaming ‘save me.’ She let him suffer another second or two and then she rescued him. “If you want to come out into the store we can take care of the fee,” she said, touching the woman lightly on the shoulder. “I’ll wrap up the portrait for you too.” 

“Of course,” she said, letting go of Jaime. “Before we do…” she started digging in her purse. “This is for you,” she handed him a couple bills. Brienne hadn’t even thought about the tip. Jaime took it, looking surprised but thanked her graciously. 

The second and final client of the night also opted for a pencil drawing and somehow it was even better than the first. Brienne was bursting with pride - this was working out even better than she could have imagined. Both women were extremely happy with the finished product and the second woman even burst into tears. Poor Jaime… so awkward, but so adorable. 

Once they were alone Brienne stepped into his embrace and gave Jaime a long hug. “Thank you for letting me be a part of this,” she whispered. 

Jaime looked rather baffled as he drew back. “I’m the one who should be thanking you…”

She shook her head. “I’m serious… this is something special, helping them feel comfortable, find the perfect pose - and then seeing their faces when you show them the drawing… I feel… so blessed.” She leaned in and hugged him again and he hugged her back in silence, both of them exhausted and enjoying the comfort of the embrace. 

That night Jaime came home with her but they were so tired they went straight to bed. The entire month was much the same - incredible, emotional, inspiring… but completely exhausting - yet she wouldn’t have traded the experience for anything. 

They made time for intimacy when they could - but even without the same frequence they’d gone at it in the start, Brienne felt they continued to get closer and closer. She was sitting at the kitchen table with a coffee one morning, thinking about the night before while Jaime was still sleeping soundly in her bed. 

They only had a few days left and they had experienced a wide variety of personalities over the month of sessions, but nothing could prepare either of them for the woman that showed up that night. Not only was she bold, and flirty, she was also very confident and extremely provocative. She knew the exact pose she wanted and had even brought props. 

When she pulled the vibrator out of her purse Jaime’s face went so red Brienne was pretty sure he was going to pass out. It even took her a few moments to gather her voice. But she didn’t need to talk because this lady didn’t need her help at all. Brienne was absolutely sure her jaw was on the floor and even more sure she couldn’t do a thing about it for the time being. Legs were spread, the vibrator was put exactly where one puts a vibrator and the lady’s face looked just like a woman’s face would if the vibrator was actually turned on. 

Brienne felt her heart rate pick up and she realized… she was turned on. She wasn’t a lesbian, nor was she bisexual… she wasn’t attracted to this woman in that way at all, but there was something about the confidence she exuded that made Brienne wish she was more bold herself. And there was a charge in the room, an erotic feel swirling around. Brienne felt like she was looking at something naughty, something she wasn’t supposed to be looking at, yet she couldn’t look away. 

There had been a couple other woman who had posed with their breasts exposed, or partially exposed, but not like this - not this full on, in your face tatas. They were nice breasts Brienne had to admit as she stared and wondered if they were real. I wonder what Jaime thinks of them… She glanced over at him and saw him drawing furiously. He was clearly uncomfortable, but… there was a lusty look in his eye and when he looked up and saw her gazing at him Brienne felt his desire from across the room. Jaime didn’t want the mostly naked woman posing - he wanted her - she could feel it and it made her pussy throb. 

He looked away and she knew he was trying to focus on his work so Brienne made sure to avoid eye contact. It was the longest two hours of her life. All she could think about was how much she wanted Jaime to rip off her clothes and fuck her like a wild animal. The woman was chatty which was actually a relief because it cut the tension somewhat - except when she threatened to turn on the vibrator to be sure her facial expressions were just right. 

Brienne quickly convinced her that her face was perfect and Jaime would be sure to capture the erotic look she was trying for. If she turned that fucking thing on it would surely send her over the edge and she knew Jaime was barely holding on himself. 

Finally, mercifully, he announced he was finished. The woman dressed, paid - including a sizable tip - and took her perfectly pornographic photo happily out the door. Brienne wondered who the hell she was giving it to and if it would ever be displayed. After locking the door she headed back to the room where Jaime was cleaning up. 

He froze when she entered. Brienne let her eyes wander and she could tell he was aroused. “I’m sorry,” Jaime grunted. “It’s not because of her… I was thinking about you,” he admitted. 

Brienne’s eyes snapped to his face and in an instant she was in his arms. They kissed and groped and tore furiously at each other’s clothes. It was messy… sloppy… awkward… but so lusty and erotic that by the time they hit the floor and he plunged his dick inside her Brienne was already soaking wet and feeling like she could orgasm any second. The build up was so intense… “Oh God, oh fuck,” she cried out as he drove into her, hard, fast, desperately. Thank God no one was around because Brienne knew she was loud - but honestly, she didn’t care. She clawed at him, begged for more - harder - faster - deeper - anything he could possibly give. 

When her world finally shattered and her pussy was flooded with wet heat she choked back a strangled cry in an attempt to be at least a little quieter. Jaime was still fucking her as the pleasurable blackness overtook her and she was momentarily transported to a dimension of pure bliss. 

As the images started to fade Brienne felt her loins heating up with the memory. If Jaime wasn’t so exhausted she would have went and woke him up. “Why are you smiling?” a voice asked, distracting her. Brienne looked up and saw him standing in the entranceway, no shirt and jogging pants sitting low on his hips. Oh you are sooooo getting fucked Lannister, she thought. 

Continuing to smile she stood. “Just thinking of last night,” she said seductively as she walked towards him. “You just got up, but I’m taking you back to bed.” 

“If you must,” he sighed dramatically. She laughed as he slung his arm around her and instead - he took her back to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

“Oh my God,” Brienne said, her eyes shining brightly. “That was the last one… we’re done.” She bit her lip. “But uhhh… I do have a waiting list of very interested clients if you want to work through it.” 

Jaime shrugged, “Maybe a little slower. Do a couple a week?” They had worked hard, really, really hard, over the last 6 weeks. She had been absolutely amazing and he couldn’t have done it without her. It wasn’t just that the whole thing had been her idea and she had to be there because it was at her work, it was more. She was there for him emotionally. She was his rock and his inspiration. Those nights he was exhausted and just not feeling it… one look or smile from Brienne and he was right back on track. 

“Yeah, I like that idea,” she said, stifling a yawn. “I’ll call them tomorrow and start putting together a schedule.” They had already long surpassed the money he would need for tuition, but Jaime knew things would always come up and he could use the extra money. “You ready to go?” She asked. 

“Nope,” Jaime shook his head. There was something he’d been waiting to do since the very first night they started the project. There was a new technique he wanted to try and there was only one possible model he wanted to try it with. “Take your clothes off.” 

“Uhhh, we can go home and do that,” she replied with a little smile. 

He shook his head again. “I wanna paint you,” he said softly. “I’ve wanted to since the first time I saw you naked,” he admitted, with a light blush. He’d sworn when he saw her perfect, gorgeous body, that he would paint her one day. 

Brienne was staring at him and he started to feel nervous. Was she going to say no? “You can’t show anyone,” she replied, already starting to take off her clothes. “Promise?” 

“Promise,” he agreed. “I get it… but you shouldn’t be shy. You’re so sexy.” Her body wasn’t traditional because of her height, but she had the most amazing long legs in the world, he was sure of it, and her ass was spectacular. Her boobs were on the small side, but they just fit her perfectly. Jaime watched her undress and felt a stirring in his loins. He wasn’t sure how he was going to get through the painting with her delicious body on full display - he realized he hadn’t thought this idea through. But it was too late. 

“How, um… how do you want me?” Brienne asked, looking at him shyly over her shoulder. He hadn’t seen that look from her in a while, the shy demure side she’d exhibited early on. Jaime let his eyes wash over her and realized the way she was standing was almost perfect. There was just enough breast showing, her perfect ass, and the pose showed off her long, lean body and soft curves. There was just one thing missing. 

Jaime walked up to her slowly then circled her body, letting his fingers graze her skin lightly as he did. He knew he was going to have a raging hard on when he was done with her, but there was a look in her eye that he needed to see before he started. “Don’t move,” he whispered before bending his head to take one of her nipples in his mouth. 

“Oh,” she gasped, followed by a sweet sigh. “I thought… I thought we weren’t…” 

“We’re not,” he said as he released her breast. Brienne shifted and he knew she was squirming. “Don’t move,” he said again. He moved around behind her and slid his hand down her tummy until his fingers were between her legs. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered as he lightly touched her. She trembled against him and he knew it was going to be absolute torture to not finish the job when he was so turned on already. She whimpered when he moved a little deeper, stroking with a bit more pressure. 

“Jaime?” she said. “What… what are you… oh God…” She never finished her sentence as he brushed her clit. 

“Open your eyes,” he instructed. When her lids fluttered open he knew it was time. “I’m gonna stop now,” he explained gently. “But I don’t want you to lose that look okay?” Brienne nodded - she understood. “Keep thinking about how good that felt and how much you want this,” he added, pressing his hard dick against her ass. 

“Paint fast,” she replied as he stepped away. “You started something that you need to finish.” 

Jaime set to work. Surprisingly, once he got started and was completely focussed on getting her likeness onto the canvas he momentarily forgot about how completely turned on he was. All he could think about was making it perfect, more perfect than anything he’d ever done before. This wasn’t something that was only going to take a few hours - he planned to work on it for a couple of weeks to make sure it was just as spectacular as she was. 

Brienne stood, holding the pose he wanted without complaint for a long, long time. He worked furiously, trying to capture not only her beauty, but the emotion on her face and in her eyes. The look she held was one of passion and it was so erotic - even without her entire body exposed. It was probably a good thing no one else would ever see the painting because Jaime knew he wanted to be the only one who ever saw that look in her eye. 

“Almost done,” he said, wanting to let her know she wouldn’t have to stand there much longer. 

“Really?” she asked. She knew from all the sessions they had done so far that it usually took him quite a bit longer.

“Just wanna get the basics done and I’ll finish it up in the studio,” he explained, focussing on the canvas. In only a few more minutes he had what he needed. Jaime stepped back and set down the brush. Brienne released the pose and shook her arms and legs. One bounce of her tits and he was gripped with the furious need and desire to be with her. 

He walked straight towards her and she knew exactly what was coming. Without him even realizing it the room had filled with sexual tension. It hung, heavy in the air and by the time he was in front of her Jaime could barely breathe. Brienne took a step backwards, with a little teasing smile on her lips. He narrowed his eyes and closed the gap again. The pattern continued until he had her backed up against the wall. “Now what?” he asked, knowing he’d won. 

“You know,” Brienne replied, her voice so smooth and sultry it made his knees weak. He did know. They were both so ready. He ran his hands over her body and was struck with a strange desire to sculpt. It wasn’t something he’d ever tried - though he was hoping to take a class if he was accepted to the art school. It felt so good to touch her smooth skin and the artist in him knew he could easily memorize every curve of her body and replicate it with clay. This woman - she inspired him in so many ways. She made him want to be not only a better artist, but a better man too. He wanted to be everything she wanted and everything she needed. 

When he dropped his pants to the floor, pressed her up against the wall and slowly eased his dick into her Jaime knew he was in love with her. He would tell her. One day soon... he would. But the emotion that had overcome him was too much and there was no possible way he could speak. So instead he looked into her eyes while he moved in her and she looked right back at him. That look in her eyes that he’d been painting was back. It was gorgeous and there was a vulnerability that struck him so deeply it made his body feel weak. She was giving him all of herself, letting him see right into her soul - and Jaime knew he’d never been that connected to any human being in his entire life. 

The entire experience was exquisite. Their eyes never left each other, right through her orgasm and moments later his own. He knew they had shared absolutely all of themselves with each other - like never before. It was the perfect end to a perfect night and the completion of all his scheduled sittings. He would still finish up the waiting list, but it wouldn’t be quite the same as what they’d been through the past several weeks. 

“I wanna see it,” Brienne said once she was dressed. 

She took a step towards the easel before Jaime grabbed her. “Nope, no way,” he said, holding her with an arm around her waist. “Not until it’s finished. Not until it’s perfect.” 

“Jaimeeeee,” she whined. “Please? I bet it’s perfect already. I know you.” 

“Nope,” he shook his head. “You gotta wait.” He snuck past her and quickly covered the painting, making sure he was careful as the paint would still be wet. “Come on, let’s pack up and go get some rest.” 

Brienne sighed, “Oh fine.” She was still pouting and it was absolutely adorable. “So what are you going to do with all your free time?” she asked, as they started clearing things out. 

“Gotta get my portfolio finished up… only two weeks left to get my application in,” Jaime replied, feeling butterflies creep into his stomach. He couldn’t believe it was really happening. He was sending his best stuff to the school in Savannah, but he was also applying to a couple other schools so he needed enough pieces to create portfolios for them as well. Jaime knew only the best of the best would be offered positions in Savannah so he couldn’t help but have a backup plan. He’d chosen much closer schools instead of the original plan to head way up north. There was one in Alabama and another near Nashville. Not close enough to commute every day, but at least close enough to come home and see Brienne on the weekend. His heart was set on Savannah though and now that it was financially possible and even though he had backup plans… he would be devastated if he didn’t get in. 

“Hey,” Brienne said softly. “They will take you. I have no doubt and you shouldn’t either.” He allowed himself to smile at her confidence in him. For once in his life he had someone on his side - completely. He had someone he could trust and someone he could depend on. She would never let him down - and Jaime vowed in that moment that he would do the same for her… Always.


	12. Chapter 12

The six month stretch from the day Jaime submitted his applications to the day the first response came in the mail flew by. The comissions kept coming, long after the event at the lingerie store wrapped up. His reputation was being passed on by word of mouth and even months later he was still drawing or painting portraits once or twice a week. 

Jaime worked hard and made sure every customer was satisfied with the finished product, but there was one portrait that he was more proud of than anything he’d ever done in his life and Brienne still hadn’t seen it yet. They made a deal that he would reveal it to her when he got his first acceptance. He’d been hesitant to agree to it because he was still worried he wouldn’t get into any of the schools he’d applied to, let alone the one he wanted. 

But the time had come to find out if his future was about to change course. He was sitting at Brienne’s kitchen table waiting for her to come home from work, staring at the unopened envelope on the table. For the past 2 weeks he’d been to Tyrion’s place every day to check the mail. Finally, there was an envelope waiting for him. It wasn’t from Savannah - it was the school in Nashville. Even though it wasn’t where he wanted to go - the butterflies were swirling in his stomach because he needed it to at least be an option - a back up plan. 

Jaime thought about the portfolios he’d created to send to the three schools. The ones he’d sent to Tennessee and Alabama were good, maybe even great, but the portfolio he’d prepared for the school in Savannah - it was the best work he’d ever done - all of it. If he took a step back from his fears and insecurities for a moment Jaime knew he was going to be offered a position. 

The first step was to open the envelope in front of him though, and he was getting antsy waiting for Brienne to come home. By that point he’d pretty much moved into her place. He mostly only went to Tyrion’s to check the mail or pick up things he needed. Her place was small, but they were cozy and happy. 

Jaime heard the door and he grabbed the envelope and ran to meet her. “Look,” he blurted waving it around. 

“Oh my god, what does it say? Which school is it? They said yes, right? I know they did,” she gushed. 

“I haven’t opened it yet,” he said, shoving her the envelope. “You do it.” 

“You sure?” she replied, hesitantly taking it. 

“Yeah, do it,” Jaime said eagerly, starting to pace. 

“Okay,” she said with a smile, starting to rip the paper. He eyed her, trying to gauge her reaction as she scanned the letter. Finally a smile spread across her face. “Congratulations,” she said, before throwing her arms around him and kissing his face several times. “Not only do they want you - they offered a $10,000 entrance scholarship,” Brienne said, looking at him, with her arms still around his neck. 

“Holy fuck,” he replied. 

“Yep, they really want you,” Brienne teased. The money didn’t matter to him because it wasn’t coming from the school he wanted, but it was damn good start to the process and it felt great that they saw enough promise in him to offer ten grand. He really should have been more excited though. No matter what the other schools said - he had options now - so why didn’t he feel as happy as Brienne looked. “Hey… what’s wrong?” she asked, touching his face. Before he could answer she already knew. “Relax. Smile. This is just the first and it’s a good option. But Savannah is going to say yes too. They will.” She touched his chin and made him look at her. “I need you to be confident and believe it. You’re an incredible artist Jaime - they would be insane not to accept you to their program.” The way she spoke, so sure, it made him feel amazing. Brienne believed in him and that meant more than anything else in the world. “So from this moment forward you will believe it too,” she continued. “We will start planning for you to be in Savannah because that’s where you’re going to be. Got it?” 

Jaime nodded, “Got it.” She had that look on her face that told him there was no point in arguing with her and in the more than 8 months they’d been together he knew her well enough to concede. 

She looked satisfied. “Good.” A smile appeared on her face again, “Come on. Let’s go.” 

“What? Where?” Jaime was confused. 

“You have something to show me I believe,” she replied over her shoulder, already headed out the door. He chuckled and followed. She’d been patient for a long time but Brienne wasn’t waiting a second longer. 

When they got to the studio he was nervous. What if she doesn’t like it? He wondered. It was good. He knew it was. But sometimes people didn’t see themselves the same way others did - what if she wasn’t happy with it? Every time he’d drawn her in the past she had loved it. But the technique he’d used was different, somewhat edgy for him… “Jaime, come on... “ she whined impatiently, interrupting his thoughts. “I wanna seeeeeeeee.”

With a deep breath he walked up to the easel where the painting had been sitting and pulled off the sheet that was covering it. He’d gone out and bought a really nice frame to protect it. It was probably way too expensive but her portrait was special and he wanted to treat it with respect. 

He was eying the painting waiting for her to speak, getting more and more nervous the longer she was quiet. Finally he forced himself to turn around and he saw Brienne crying, big tears dripping down her cheeks. “I don’t know what to say,” she whispered. “It’s perfect.” Jaime pulled her into his arms and hugged her against him while she continued to look over the painting. “My face… it looks like you took a photograph?” 

“Yeah, it’s a technique called photo realism,” he explained. 

“And there are parts that are like that and parts that aren’t… it’s so unique… so… interesting…” she continued. Jaime had highlighted certain parts of the portrait by using the photo realism technique. Her face, of course. It was almost erotic to look at it and see that lusty, urgent emotion he’d brought out in her before he’d started working. He had also chose some of his favorite parts of her and also used same technique… her left collarbone over to her shoulder, her right breast, the curve of her hip, and her right foot. “I wish people could see it,” she sighed. “I wish the world knew you like I do.” 

Jaime shook his head. “No way in hell I’m letting other dudes see you naked.” He spun her and pulled her against him. “You’re mine,” he said possessively before kissing her. When he pulled back he couldn’t resist asking, “So you’re sure? You really like it?” 

Brienne laughed. “Seriously? How can you ask me that?” she said, wiping the last of the tears off her cheeks. “I love it. So much. And I love you.” Jaime reciprocated and kissed her again, pulling back before things got too heated. 

“What the heck are we gonna do with it though?” Jaime asked, knowing it wasn’t going to be hanging on a wall anywhere, anytime soon. 

Brienne touched his cheek, “For now we’re going to put it the trunk of my car and take it to my house. We’ll figure the rest out later.” 

He nodded and he wrapped the frame up with the blanket and followed her to the car. “Hey, would you mind if we swing by Tyrion’s before we head home?” he asked, as he put the portrait in the trunk. “I wanna check the mail again.” Brienne gave him a weird look. “I’ve been stopping on the way home from work, but the mailman doesn’t actually come until just before 5,” he explained. “The response I got today would have arrived yesterday… just thought maybe…” 

“Got ya,” she nodded. “Of course we can stop by.” 

“Just give me a sec to make a quick call,” Jaime said, just as she was climbing in the car. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed. “Hey, go ahead with it. Yep, I’m sure,” he said into the phone. He hung up and jumped into the car. 

They chatted easily on the way to Tyrion’s. Laughing about a dude that had come into her work that day. She had some really good stories, but so far nothing could top the 300lb man that couldn’t find a teddy in his size. She pulled into the drive and Jaime jumped out to check the mailbox. It was empty but he noticed Tyrion was home. “Wanna go in for a sec?” he asked. “Maybe Tyrion grabbed the mail tonight.” Jaime knew the chances were slim, Tyrion never picked up the mail. But he still wanted to be sure. 

“Hey, asshole…” Jaime yelled the second he was in the door. “You get the mail today?” 

Tyrion appeared in the entranceway. “Heyyyyy, long time no see, c’mere,” he held out his arms to Brienne. “How do you look even better every time I see you,” he said, making Brienne blush slightly as she bent down low to hug him. “You guys want to stay for supper?” 

“Sure,” Brienne replied before Jaime could decline. He scowled at her. “We would love to,” she added, giving him a sassy look. 

“Oh fine, whatever,” Jaime grumbled. “But seriously, you get the mail today?” he asked Tyrion again. 

“Huh? Nah, not today,” he replied. “Oh but there’s something on the counter in the kitchen there… came early last week I think it was, no it was the week before actually. I had to forge your signature,” Tyrion shrugged. “I figured you would stop by and see it, but I guess you forgot all about me,” he rolled his eyes. It had been a while since he’d been home and even longer since he’d actually seen his brother. 

“You could have fucking called,” Jaime snapped, practically running into the kitchen. Brienne trailed after him and by the time he was ripping into the envelope Tyrion had arrived as well. “Oh my God,” he muttered, reading the letter quickly. The school in Savannah had said yes. He was in. “Holy fuck…” Jaime was so happy he wanted to cry. But Tyrion had no idea what was going on so he held it in. 

“What does it say?” he heard Brienne ask excitedly. He continued to scan the letter and when he got to the end his entire world shattered. One week. He had one week to accept the offer. The date on the top indicated he was long past the week. “Jaime? Jaime? What’s wrong?” 

“The fuck is going on?” He heard Tyrion say. 

The rage he felt inside himself was stronger than any emotion he had ever felt in his life. “You stupid motherfucker. Stupid fucking motherfucker,” he screamed at Tyrion. It’s over. I had everything I wanted and it’s gone, his mind was screaming. Jaime crumpled the letter and threw it at Tyrion who looked completely shocked and confused. “You ruined everything. This stupid family always ruins everything,” he yelled, before storming past his stunned brother and making a beeline for the car. He gave no thought to the fact he was stranding Brienne by taking her car. He gave no thought to anything but the fact that his dreams were crushed because his brother was a complete idiot. Why did I believe it was possible, he wondered as he sped away. Good things don’t happen to me. Ever.


	13. Chapter 13

“What the fuck is this?” Tyrion said with confusion as he looked over the acceptance letter. “Jaime applied to college?” 

Brienne nodded. “It’s an art school, very hard to get into… but he did it,” she said proudly. 

“Art school,” Tyrion scoffed. “Jaime isn’t an artist,” he laughed. Then it started, exactly what Jaime had been afraid of. “Just wait until daddy dearest hears about this. Business school. Law school. Hell even a sports scholarship wouldn’t have been surprising, but he’s gonna drop dead when he finds out his oldest son’s life ambition involves paint and pencils.” Tyrion smirked, “Let’s go tell him now.” 

“Enough,” Brienne snapped. “Why the hell do you think he never told you about this before?” Tyrion looked like a puppy someone had just kicked and she realized that trait ran in the family. “He is good Tyrion. He’s really, really good. And he’s passionate about his work, perfectionistic even.” 

“He coulda told me,” Tyrion grumbled. 

“No, he couldn’t,” Brienne shook her head. “This is his dream, his heart and soul and the minute you found out what did you do? You started to make jokes about it.” 

Tyrion knew she was right and he deflected by looking down at the letter. “Huh, might be the first Lannister to ever go to an art school.” 

She sighed, “I’m not so sure. That was the school he wanted to get into, so badly. He’d been anticipating that letter for weeks.” 

“How’d he do it?” Tyrion asked. “How’d he hide it all these years? I haven’t so much as seen a sketch on a piece of paper round here. But I do remember he was always good at drawing back in grade school.” 

“Grab your keys,” Brienne instructed him. “There’s something you need to see.” 

She took him to the studio, thankful she hadn’t left her purse in the car and had the spare keys. “He’s been renting this for a while,” she informed Tyrion. “He’s been planning on going to art school for years, saving everything he could, practicing his technique, developing a portfolio…” She picked up one of the sketchbooks on the table and handed it to Tyrion. “Have a look, you’ll see how amazing he is.” 

“Well Jesus fucking christ,” he breathed as he flipped slowly through the pages. “I can’t believe it. This shit is professional…” He looked up at her and scanned the room. “Those paintings… he did all of them too?” 

“He did,” she said with a smile. She was so proud of Jaime and hoped he wouldn’t be pissed at her for bringing Tyrion to the studio. “He’s been doing commissions, portraits, to make extra cash to cover his tuition. He didn’t want to ask anyone for help, especially not your father.” 

“So what now?” Tyrion asked, his tone more serious than Brienne had ever heard it. 

“Well first we need to find him before he does something stupid,” she sighed. “But I have no idea where to even start.”

“Good thing you brought me along then,” Tyrion grinned. “He’s at a bar, we just gotta figure out which one.” 

“How do you know?” she asked. 

Tyrion shrugged and headed for the door, “That’s what Lannisters do when we’re angry. We drink.” It took almost an hour of driving by local bars to find the right one, but eventually she spotted her car and they pulled in. “Boy’s had almost 2 hours… this won’t be pretty,” Tyrion warned her. 

“Maybe I should go in alone… he’s mad at you,” Brienne suggested. 

He shook his head. “Nah, he’ll get over it,” Tyrion replied confidently. “Hope you’re feeling strong because sure as shit, he’s gonna need help to walk.” She shouldn’t have been surprised but Tyrion was exactly right about all of it. Jaime was a mess. “Jesus Nate, how many you given him?” Tyrion asked the bartender. 

Nate came over and handed Tyrion the keys he’d taken from Jaime. “Prob 5 or 6 by now… doubles. I took those keys after 2, it was clear he wasn’t stopping anytime soon.” 

“Jaime… let’s go,” Brienne tried, grabbing his shoulder. 

He brushed her off. “Nah, I’m stayin,” he slurred. “It’s over… it’s over… and it’sssss my fault…” 

“It’s not your fault,” Tyrion said. “It’s mine.” 

Jaime turned and glared down at him, almost falling off the stool in the process. “Yeah… it’ssss yourrr fuckin fault too,” he said, trying to shove Tyrion, but he couldn't reach down that far. “Butttt I did… stupid… so stupid…” Jaime was rambling almost incoherently and Brienne couldn’t figure out what he was talking about. He went to swing at Tyrion again but stumbled. Brienne grabbed for him and he ended up in her arms. 

“Okay, let’s get you outta here,” Tyrion said leading as she hefted Jaime upright and guided him towards the door. Brienne was relieved they had found Jaime and he wasn’t putting up a huge fight. But she was distraught because now he was crying and still rambling on in slurred speech. “We’ll take my car, get yours later,” Tyrion said. “You ride in the back with him.” 

Brienne got in and tugged Jaime in with her. “C’mere,” she said, pulling his head against her chest. She gave Tyrion directions to her house and gently stroked Jaime’s hair the entire drive, whispering soothing words. 

When they got home it took both of them to get Jaime inside and into bed, even though Tyrion wasn’t much help he could at least get doors and move things out of the way. Jaime was pretty out if it by that point and practically snoring before they left the room and Brienne shut the door. “Thank you,” she said to Tyrion. “What will we do about my car?” 

“Leave it up to me,” he said. “I’ll have it in your driveway in a few hours.” Brienne thanked him and Tyrion made a quick phone call to sort out some details. 

“Time for a coffee before you go?” she offered. Tyrion nodded and sat down at the kitchen table. 

“Brienne?” he said gently. She turned. “You gotta help him, please? You gotta try to find a way to make this all work out.” 

She brought the mugs of coffee to the table. “You know I’ll do whatever I can. He’s worked so hard for this…” Brienne actually felt like crying but she held back the tears. 

“If you need me to do anything… anything,” he said with emphasis. “Just call. He’s my brother. I really screwed up.” 

Somewhere inside Brienne found her optimism. “It’s gonna work out. We’ll figure out something.” They drank their coffee and chatted quietly. He had more questions about Jaime’s art and she answered anything she could. Finally they finished up and Tyrion left. 

Brienne had another before heading into the bedroom. She slipped out of her clothes and into a nighty and then climbed in bed with Jaime. She moved up behind him and spooned his body. He stirred when she put an arm around him. “Mmm, I love you…” he mumbled. 

Brienne smiled and kissed his shoulder. “I love you too.” She lay wide awake, holding him for a long time. It wasn’t the coffee, it was her need to come up with a plan. It wasn’t until she was finally satisfied with what they would do next that Brienne finally drifted off to sleep. 

She woke the next morning to moaning. “Oh god, my head… my head…” Jaime was whining. 

Brienne sat up. “You drank a lot last night. You gonna puke?” 

“Nah,” he moaned. “I never puke… but my head… it’s killing me… make the pain go away…” 

She rolled her eyes and went to her medicine cabinet. She returned with two Aleve and a glass of water. “Here, take these, you’ll be good as new in no time.” She slipped on a robe, “Listen, get yourself together and hop in the shower. I’m gonna go make breakfast and as soon as we’re ready we’re heading out.” 

“Ugh,” he groaned again. “I don’t know if food sounds like the best thing ever or a death trap.” He sat up and took the pills, chugging down the entire glass of water in one gulp. “Where exactly are we going?” he asked. 

“I’ll tell you when we’re on the way so you can’t say no,” she replied, with a smirk. 

“You’re a jerk,” he teased. 

“I know,” she replied with a bright smile. “Now go - get ready.” 

An hour later they were headed down the interstate. “Okay, you got me stuck in here… where are we going?” 

“How’s your head now?” she asked, not ready to break the news just yet. 

“It’s fine. Quit stalling,” Jaime replied quickly. 

“Okay, okay,” she laughed. “You have a meeting in Savannah with the Dean at noon. If traffic is good we should make it right on time.” 

“Woah, woah… the dean? What?” Jaime snapped. “Turn around, I’m not going.” 

“Yes, you are,” Brienne insisted. “If this is what you want you fight for it. Is it? Is this what you want Jaime?” She glanced over and saw him nod slowly. “Good. Then we go. And you meet him. The worst he’s gonna say is no and we’re not any worse off than we are right now.” 

“What do I say? Wait, am I dressed good enough? Dammit, why didn’t you tell me before we left?” he grumbled. 

“If I did you wouldn’t have come. And…” Brienne added. “You look just fine. I wouldn’t have let you leave the house if you didn’t.” 

She could feel Jaime’s eyes on her. “You’re a good woman,” he said. 

Brienne laughed, “Yep, I know.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Jaime Lannister… I remember you,” the dean said, reaching out his hand to shake Jaime’s. “We were very impressed with your profile. Whatever school gets you - they’re very lucky.” 

His heart was pounding wildly and Jaime was terrified, but he found his voice. “About that… I know I missed the deadline, but I would really like to be here next year. This was my first choice and I had my heart set on being in your program.” 

The Dean looked confused. “Then why didn’t you accept?” 

“I uh… I…” he stammered. Jaime knew he couldn’t tell the truth because it was fraud for Tyrion to sign his name and receive the letter. “I just had the date wrong,” he said finally. “I got an acceptance from another school and I had the deadlines backwards.” 

“Ah, I see,” the Dean replied, giving him a somewhat skeptical look, likely because it had taken him too long to respond and he suspected it was a fabricated response. “Well, we are truly sorry to lose you, but there isn’t anything I can do.” 

“But, please Sir… please…” Jaime begged. There wasn’t anything else he could do but beg at that point. 

“I’m sorry Mr. Lannister, rules are rules… besides we have already sent out second round acceptance letters to fill the few spaces who declined,” he explained. “It’s unfortunate you wasted a trip out here today, but my hands are tied. I do hope you will consider us again next year if you don’t choose one of your other options.” 

“Please,” Jaime tried again. “I can’t wait another year… I need to be here… please…” 

“I’m truly sorry,” he apologized again. “But it’s simply too late.” 

“Thanks for your time,” Jaime muttered, trying to be polite. He stormed quickly out of the office and waited until he was outside before he let out a loud hiss, “Fuckkkkkkkkk.” 

Brienne was waiting in the car and he yanked open the door and jumped in. “Drive. I knew this was a waste of time. I told you it wouldn’t work. Just get me the fuck out of here.” 

“What did he say?” Brienne asked patiently. 

“He said no,” Jaime snapped. She didn’t even flinch at his sour mood. He sighed, feeling guilty. She was only trying to help. “They already sent out more acceptance letters to fill the vacant spots.” 

“It’s one more person,” Brienne replied. “They have to be able to make room for one more person.” She looked angry. “This is ridiculous.” She suddenly smiled at him. “C’mere,” she said, pulling him in for a kiss. It was long, passionate and it made him want to take her in the back seat, but she pulled away. “You stay here and I’ll be right back, okay?” 

“What? Where are you going?” Jaime asked nervously. 

Brienne laughed. “You didn’t think we were giving up that easily did you?” 

“Oh Woman, what are you gonna do?” he chuckled. At this point they really had nothing to lose and he knew there was no point in trying to stop her. Brienne was stubborn, even more than he was. 

She popped the trunk and winked at him. “The Dean is about to see me naked.” 

When he finally clued in he felt sick. “Brienne... you don’t have to do that…” he started to protest, but she was already shutting the door behind her. 

 

BRIENNE - BRIENNE - BRIENNE - BRIENNE - BRIENNE - BRIENNE 

Brienne lugged the painting with her and marched into the Dean’s office. There was a secretary desk in the foyer, but she could see him sitting at his desk through the open door. Without a word to the secretary she walked right in. “Hey, excuse me, Ma’am, you can't go in…” Brienne shut the door behind her and momentarily silenced the secretary. 

“I need just a moment of your time, please?” she pleaded with the dean, who was looking at her curiously. 

By that point the secretary burst in. “Ma’am, either come with me or I'll call security.” 

“It's okay Marsha,” he said, holding up his hand. “I’ve got 10 minutes before my next appointment.” The secretary nodded and left, shutting the door behind her. “Have a seat young lady… I have a feeling you might be with Mr. Lannister?”

Brienne nodded, “I am.” She took a deep breath. “I want to tell you a story, is that okay?” 

He leaned back and nodded, “I'm listening.” 

“Many months ago I met this man. He seemed shy, quiet… and he had secrets. I was intrigued right away because I could tell there was something special about him.” Brienne smiled, thinking back to the early days. “Turns out he was hiding something from the world - his talent. He had a secret studio where he would draw, paint and sculpt into the wee hours of the morning, after putting in a full day at work.” She could tell the dean was interested in her story, he seemed like a very kind man. “I got to know him and he told me he's been saving up for many, many years to apply to art school and try to make a real living from his passion.” 

Brienne paused and licked her lips. “Right from the start this is where he wanted to go but it wasn't possible financially. So we made it possible by doing late night portrait sessions. He did commission after commission, still working full time at his job. He spent countless hours, completely exhausted but still giving it all he had. And we did it. He made more than enough to apply here.” Brienne filled with pride, just speaking out loud about how hard he'd worked. “So he set to work on his portfolio and did the best work I have ever seen to send here to you.”

“His submissions were very impressive,” the dean agreed. 

“You need to know something,” Brienne continued. “This man has never taken a lesson in his life. He's self taught, each and every technique is all just his natural talent.” The dean looked skeptical. “I swear to you, Jaime is special. He's unique and rare, and he needs to be here as much as you need him in your program.” 

“I do believe you,” the dean nodded. “But it doesn't change anything. The program is full.”

“Listen, I know you have rules, of course you do… but, I also know there must be a way around them. There's gotta be a loophole somewhere that you can use to get Jaime in,” she pressured. “I'm going to show you one more reason why you want him here.” With a deep breath she started to uncover the painting. “He told me he wanted to try a new technique he had never used before and he wanted me to be the subject. I posed nude,” she said with a blush. “And I only agreed if he promised no one would ever see the finished product but the two of us.” The painting was uncovered but facing her and Brienne felt tears sting her eyes looking at the exquisite work. “He worked so hard on this and I truly believe this is one of the most beautiful paintings you'll ever see.” She sucked in another breath and turned it to show him.

Instantly his jaw dropped and the dean stood up. He came around the other side of the desk to get a closer look. “Realism… wow… but it's such a mix of classic style with contemporary…” The look of amazement on his face made Brienne’s heart start to beat wildly. “The eyes… I could count on one hand the number of students we have had in our program from its inception that could capture the essence of a person through their eyes.” There was silence as he continued to study the painting. 

It was time to turn it up a notch Brienne decided. “Please sir,” she said softly. “If there is anything, anything at all you can do to get him in… please, will you try? This is his dream. He worked so hard and I guarantee you he will give everything he has while he’s here. He will make this school even better than it is already… just give him a chance…” The tear that rolled down her cheek wasn’t part of the act, it was real. 

The dean took a seat on the edge of his desk and looked up at her. “I don’t think he’s the only special one in your relationship. You, young lady, are something else.” Brienne blushed. “You passion and dedication is inspiring.” He stood up and reached for his phone. “Cancel my next appointment and call the admissions board for an emergency meeting in the conference room.” He looked at Brienne. “With your permission I would like to show this to the board,” he said gesturing to the painting. “I might just have one of those loopholes you mentioned.” 

Brienne was beaming. They had a chance. “Thank you sir, thank you so much,” she gushed. 

“Listen, can you get Jaime and meet me back here in half an hour?” He asked. “It shouldn’t take the board more than 5-10 minutes to make their decision once I get them all here.” 

“Of course. Thank you,” she said earnestly, reaching for his hand. They shook and Brienne took off, leaving the painting with him. It didn’t phase her at all that a group of academics were about to ogle her nude portrait because she was too excited. 

“Can we just go now,” Jaime moaned when she got in the car. “Wait… you’re smiling… and where’s the painting?” he asked, slowly cluing in. 

“Well, my naked body just earned you another chance,” Brienne said saucily. She laughed, “the admissions board is meeting right now. And in half an hour - we find out what they decided.” 

“You’re fucking with me,” Jaime said. “Seriously? Is this real?” 

She nodded. “He said there might be a loophole he can use.” She bit her lip. “If this works… you owe me,” she teased. 

“Anything,” he replied. “I would do anything for you,” he added softly, reaching for her hand. “I don’t even know how to thank you.” 

Brienne tangled their fingers. “You don’t have to,” she said. “When will you believe I’m on your side… forever…” She touched his face with her other hand. “I’m so proud of you, of everything you’ve done, you deserve this.” She leaned in and kissed him again. His gratitude quickly turned to passion and the kiss got very heated. Finally Brienne pulled back, breathless. 

“We have half an hour, wanna go park somewhere?” Jaime asked with a sexy grin. 

“That sounds delightful,” Brienne started. “But…” he groaned and she laughed. “I want to go wander around the campus - of your new school.” 

“Oh fine,” he agreed with a pout. “Let’s go.” They wandered around the small campus, exploring and killing time. 30 minutes from the time she left the office they were back there again, waiting for the dean. 

“Mr. Lannister, Ms…” 

“Tarth,” Brienne replied quickly.

“Ms Tarth, will you both follow me?” the secretary had been waiting for them. She led them to a conference room and gave them a smile. “Good luck,” she whispered, before opening the door. 

Brienne reached for Jaime’s hand and gave it a squeeze. They walked in, still holding hands. They were instructed to sit and the dean started to speak, “The board here has reviewed your portfolio and taken into consideration this incredible addition,” he said, gesturing to the painting. “There’s a special fund that we haven’t accessed in many years. It was a Scholarship set aside for students with the utmost potential. While we’ve had some pretty talented students come through the program, for one reason or another - the money was never offered.” Brienne felt Jaime’s grip tighten on her hand. “There’s no doubt in my mind after seeing your work that you are a worthy recipient Mr. Lannister,” he said. “But the problem, which I already discussed with you earlier, is that the program is at capacity. We have never made an exception for a student before in our long standing history. I called the board in today to make a decision regarding your acceptance into our school and we absolutely cannot allow you into the undergrad program.” 

Brienne felt his hand relax in defeat and she saw Jaime physically deflate. She swallowed at the lump in her throat, as the dean continued. “But we did come up with another option to offer you.” Brienne held her breath… waiting… “Mr. Lannister, we would like to offer you an honorary undergraduate degree and position in our graduate program.” Instantly tears sprung to Brienne’s eyes as Jaime looked stunned. “Anyone who can paint like that is miles beyond undergrad techniques,” he explained. “Furthermore… we would also like to offer you a full scholarship for the duration of the program.” Everyone in the room was smiling except Jaime, who was in shock. “We will need to go over the expectations of the new program and make sure you agree… but we hope you’ll accept because we would love to have you. So, what do you say?” 

“Hell yeah,” Jaime replied enthusiastically, causing them all to burst out laughing. “I’m in. I’ll do whatever is required of me,” he added. “Anything.” 

“Ms. Leroy will meet with you once we are done here and discuss the details, but I hope you’re prepared to teach this technique because you’ll be working with a small group of very talented undergrads…”

“You want me to teach?” Jaime gasped. “Me?” 

“We sure do. All of our grad students are given a group of undergrads to instruct over the year and work towards a final project for our annual gallery event,” he explained. Jaime nodded eagerly. Brienne was somehow even more proud of him than she had ever been before. “Just one last thing before we finish up and let you speak with Ms. Leroy… it’s about this work of art. The school would like to purchase it from you to display in our museum. It contains work from many of the famous artists who have graduated from our programs and it would be an honour to hang your portrait there as well.” Brienne held her breath. How had they gone from a promise that no one would see her portrait to the possibility of it hanging in a museum. “We would like to offer you $15,000 for the painting,” he said and Brienne gasped. “Do we have a deal?” She turned and looked at Jaime’s face, her heart pounding, waiting for him to answer.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to get a couple fics wrapped up, starting with this one. Thanks to everyone for reading and thanks to those who took the time to leave a few words. Have a good night!

Conclusion 

Brienne had been wandering around the campus again, while Jaime took care of business. Between the hour she’d been exploring and the amount of time they had walked around earlier Brienne had fallen in love with the school. It had such a wonderful feel to it. People were friendly - there were smiling faces everywhere. They clearly looked happy to be there. She could tell there were a lot of free spirits and given it was a school for some of the most talented artists in the country that wasn’t surprising. Jaime would fit in well because there was a climate of acceptance. 

They hoped to be finished the paperwork in just over an hour so she headed back to the car to wait for him. Once she got in, shut the door and sat in silence for a moment the loneliness struck her. This was everything Jaime wanted and everything he worked so hard for. But what did it mean for them? Savannah was certainly close enough to come home on the weekends, but it wasn’t close enough to commute daily. After being together every day since the very beginning of their relationship they would now be apart more than they saw each other. The week would be long and sometimes on the weekends she would have to work while he was home. The amount of time they would see each other would be limited. She knew Jaime loved her as much as she loved him, but maybe being apart so much and being around these people who would grow to admire him… maybe they would grow apart. 

Brienne jumped when the passenger door opened. “Hey,” Jaime looked in, smiling at her. “Can you pop the trunk for me?” She nodded and smiled back at him. She had never been so relieved as she was when he declined the school’s offer to buy the painting and display it. It was a lot of money to turn down, but he’d done it without batting an eyelash. “Too many people have seen it already,” he had said. “From now on - this one doesn’t leave my private collection.” They understood and Brienne was actually quite sure they respected him even more for his decision. 

Jaime put the painting back in the trunk and then got in. “What a crazy day,” he muttered. He leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes, but within seconds there was a smile on his face. Brienne was tortured with the need to be happy for him, but at the same time she was already missing him even though it was still months before he actually started. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, without even looking at her. “Don’t say nothing, I know something is bothering you.” 

Brienne sucked in a breath, impressed with how well he knew her, but still reluctant to ruin his buzz with her fears and insecurities. She approached it a different way. “So, uh, I guess maybe we should find you an apartment while we’re here? Or will you stay on campus?” 

He opened his eyes and slowly turned his head to look at her. He gave a little nod of understanding. Jaime knew exactly what was bothering her. “Switch sides with me,” he said, opening the car door. Brienne got out and moved around to the passenger side, giving him a curious look as they passed each other. “I have something for you,” he said, digging a little box out of his pocket. 

Holy fuck… He can’t be serious. As much as she expected that one day they would get married… they really hadn’t known each other that long. And was this really how he was going to propose? Just hand her the ring in a box? The look on her face must have given her away. “Relax, it’s not a ring,” he chuckled. 

“Oh,” Brienne replied. She wasn’t sure how to react. Would her relief be insulting? Or if she seemed too disappointed would it make him uncomfortable? “Well then, let's see what’s in here,” she said with a smile, moving right along. She slowly opened the box and peeked in. Sitting inside was a plain old silver key. “A key?” she asked, looking at him. “What’s it for?” 

Jaime took a deep breath. “When I really started to believe I was gonna get in here… I’m not gonna lie… I was terrified for a while. I liked being with you all the time and I knew that would change so much. And,” he blushed a bit. “I was worried if I wasn’t around much you might… ya know, find someone else...” Brienne felt her heart swell. It felt so good to know he had the same fears and concerns as her. She reached out and took his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. “Anyway, I did something… maybe it was stupid, maybe it was smart… depends on how you react.” She really had no idea where he was going with this line of thought. “Do you remember how I kept saying how stupid I was and that I had ruined it?” She nodded. She had wondered about that but with the trip to the school and everything that had happened she never got around to asking about it. “Well… I few weeks ago, I went out and… uh… well… I bought a house.” 

“You what?” Brienne gasped. 

Jaime nodded. “I bought a house. For us. If… if you want to…” He looked so scared. “It’s just under 2 hours from here so I could commute every day. And it’s about an hour drive to work for you. I know that more than doubles your drive so if you don’t want to… I understand. Shit, maybe this was a bad idea. Fuck,” he muttered, babbling nervously. 

“Jaime,” she said. “Jaime… stop.” When he finally looked up at her she smiled. This was exactly what she wanted. Just knowing he would come home to her every night made everything feel right again. “I would gladly drive longer to and from work if it meant coming back to you.” 

“Oh thank god,” he said, his face filled with relief. “I also asked about my schedule and they said I can choose when my classes will be and that the schedule is very flexible. If you have days off through the week you can come with me… I’ll have my own office… they showed it to me. Bri, it’s huge. There’s room to paint, sculpt…” 

He was so excited and it somehow made him even more beautiful. She leaned over and kissed him softly. “I’m so happy right now,” she whispered. 

“Wanna go drive by our new house?” he asked. “We take possession at the end of the month.” 

“Uh, yeah,” she replied eagerly. 

They talked on the drive about all the details Jaime had gone over while she was exploring. The close to two hour drive didn’t seem that far at all and the next thing she knew they stopped on the street in front of a cute bungalow with a sold sign in the front yard. “I wish I could take you in and see what you think,” he pouted. 

“It’s okay,” Brienne assured him. It would have been amazing to go in and see what it was like inside, but they couldn’t help the circumstance. “Tell me about it. What did you like? Describe it.” 

Jaime closed his eyes and he started to describe the interior in great detail. The artist in him was shining through as he painted her a perfect picture of what the inside of the house looked like. By the time he was done the tour she felt like she had actually been inside walking around. “It sounds beautiful… it sounds perfect,” she whispered. 

The sun was setting off to the west, it would be in their face as they headed back towards Atlanta. By the time they reached their county line the sun had already sank below the horizon and darkness began. “Hey… can we go by the studio, instead of going home?” 

“Sure…” He was clearly wondering what she had planned. 

“I want an art lesson,” Brienne said, wishing it wasn’t so dark so she could see his reaction. “If you can teach me… you can teach anyone,” she joked. 

“You’re serious?” he asked gently. 

Her tone changed, “I am. I know I don’t have the natural talent you do… you just see things so perfectly and somehow you make them appear on paper. I find myself doodling a lot lately, at work, when it’s quiet. It’s nothing much…” 

“Why haven’t you said anything before?” he asked. “You’ve never showed me your sketches…” 

“Oh God,” she laughed. “They’re horrible. I throw them out. But they make me want to get better.” 

“I bet they aren’t as bad as you think,” he said encouragingly. “Everyone has their own style.” 

“So you’ll do it?” Brienne asked. “You’ll give me my first art lesson?” 

“I would do anything for you, you know that,” he replied. “But this… it would be an honour.” 

Half an hour later she was sitting in front of a sketchbook with one of Jaime’s pencils in her hand. He had a lot of random props and things around that he used to practice sketching so he set her up something to draw. It was a sword that looked like it has come straight from the medieval era, absolutely gorgeous with what looked like a lion on the handle. “Should be fairly easy to get the shape and I can teach you about shading on the blade,” he said. “We will work on the handle last, once you gain more confidence.” 

Brienne started to draw and she actually did quite well with the outline as Jaime pointed out little things she wouldn’t have noticed. She wasn’t quick like he was and it was over an hour before she was relatively satisfied with the 2D copy of the sword on her page. 

“It looks like a 10 year old drew this,” she said with a chuckle. 

“You will be surprised what a little shading can do to the picture…” He pointed to the metal. “See where the light hits it? That area will stay mostly white. But here and here,” he pointed to the darkest spots. “Just try adding some shading to those areas… yep, just like that…” His voice was soothing and encouraging. He was going to make an amazing teacher, she decided. And he was right, just a tiny bit of shading and the drawing was already transforming into something so much better. As the blade was given edges and dimension it started to look 3D instead of flat it was amazing how much more realistic the drawing became. 

Jaime continued to instruct her as she worked on the drawing. He was behind her and every once in awhile he would reach forward to point something out, his voice moving close to her ear and his body pressing into her back. She could feel her body heating up and the next time he leaned in she dropped the pencil. “What’s wrong?” he asked. 

Brienne turned on the stool she was sitting on to face him. “You better not use that technique with your students,” she warned him. 

She wasn’t sure if he’d been doing it on purpose until he grinned at her. “Took ya long enough.” Jaime stepped forward, standing between her legs and he kissed her. Brienne wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, enjoying the feel of his firm body in her arms and his lips on hers. 

As it always did with them passion took over and soon their clothes were scattered in a trail towards the bed and they were tangled together, naked. So many times they had made love in that very bed, but this time it felt just a little different. They had painted a picture of the future that was now most certainly going to be a future they shared together. 

Jaime worshipped her body, kissing and touching every inch of her until she ached to have him inside her. And once his dick was buried in her she was instantly lost in bliss. It was perfect. He, was perfect. Brienne was certain she had never been more happy in her entire life. 

As they lay together in the silence afterwards she thought about the very first time she’d been in the studio with him. She had come to get laid, that was all. But something special happened. They had argued and she admitted the truth about her past even though she was embarrassed by her irrational association. That night had been the start of something beautiful and months later they were there again, so happy and comfortable together. 

There was something she needed to tell him before they went to sleep. “Jaime,” she said softly. “I’m late.”

“Late for what?” he replied sleepily. 

“I’m late,” she repeated, sitting up to look at him. “It’s only a few days. It might mean nothing… but I just thought you should know.” 

His eyes widened. “Oh that kind of late,” he mumbled. Suddenly a grin appeared on his face and he pulled her back down against his chest. “I guess we wait and see,” he replied, gently touching her hair. “Either way… I love you… both of you,” he added, touching low on her tummy. 

“We don’t know for sure... “ Brienne warned, not wanting him to get excited too soon. 

“I know,” he said. “But if not this time… maybe next.” They had never talked about having kids but it felt incredible to know that he wanted children. And that he wasn’t opposed to having a baby sooner, rather than later. 

Brienne didn’t speak, she just enjoyed the sound of his heart beating against her ear. She knew that one day the two of them would have a family and she was already excited for the day she could tell their baby what an incredible daddy they had. His determination was inspiring and he would be a father that any child would be lucky to have. He was also a man that any woman would be lucky to have… and he... was... all... hers. 

The End.


End file.
